Dimension Tension
by Kissu Kisshu
Summary: Kisshu creates a new Kirema Anima to defeat the Mew Mews. What is its power and why do all the Mew Mews attacks fail? Will this be the end of Ichigo and the gang? Sailor Moon and InuYasha crossover.IxM,IxKMostly,IxR,RxLxPai,TaxPud last chap[COMPLETE]
1. A Chalenging Fight, Nya!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**Dimension Tension **

**chapter one: A challenging fight, nya! **

"Strawberry Bell!" The pink haired girl yelled and with a flash of light a heart shaped weapon appeared. "Kisshu! How many times do I have to tell you," Ichigo held up her weapon, now glaring at the alien-boy who was floating a few feet above her; a strange Kirema Anima to the right of him. It was different than usual. It was bulky and it had no face; at least none that was visible. It looked more like a machine; it must have been made in a lab or something, "you will never win! Ribbon... strawberry... CHECK!" A pink light surrounded the Kirema Anima only to vanish. The creature unfazed.

"What just happened, na no da?" Pudding questioned. Ichigo didn't know what to say. She hadn't a clue.

"Come on ,Koneko-chan. Haven't you figured it out yet?" Kisshu asked with a slight smile on his face.

"What!" Ichigo snarled, eyes drown down.

* * *

"Keiichiro! Have you figured out the Kirema Anima's weakness yet? A blond boy, with bright turquoise eyes, asked hastily. Keiichiro continued working on his computer, scanning for anything that could be of use. 

"No," Keiichiro sighed. "Whenever I seem to find out anything at all, I lose trace of it, as if it was never there."

"How's that possible!"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be sitting here right now, now would I? All I know is that this Kirema Anima is much more dangerous than any of the previous... uh, Ryou? Where are you going?" Keiichiro asked; half way turning his chair around, watching Ryou as he started to leave the room. Ryou paused for a moment before answering.

"I have to warn Ichigo and the other girls before it's too late." With that said, Ryou transformed into his small, gray, cat form and started racing to the Mew Mews location, hoping that he would get there in time.

"Be careful, Ryou."

* * *

"Koneko-chan, you're really starting to bore me," Kisshu sighed; his hands behind his head. Suddenly, he perked up and looked down at the cat-girl, who was desperately trying to avoid the attacks sent towards her from the Kirema Anima. "I know! Hey, Koneko-chan! I'll call off my Kirema Anima if you agree to come with me." Ichigo reflected an attack before shouting back at Kisshu. 

"In your dreams!"

"Eww, I don't even want to know what he dreams about you, Ichigo," Mint stated.

"NYA! Thanks for the visual, Mint!" Ichigo yelled sarcastically; a slight blush on her face. Suddenly another attack fired down towards Ichigo and Mint.

"Mint Arrow... Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon... Strawberry... CHECK!"

Kisshu smirked as he watched both of the Mew Mews attacks vanish before them. "Sooo... Koneko-chan, it's still not too late to take me up on my offer."

"Shut up! There's no way I'm ever going to go with you!"

"Aaaaawwww, how 'bout a kiss then?"

"NO!"

"Fine, I'll just have Yusouki knock you out and I'll take you with me, kay?" Kisshu smiled in his usual carefree way as he pointed towards his Kirema anima. "But the rest of your friends are going to die and to think you could have prevented this just by giving me a kiss."

"Aren't you ever quiet!" Ichigo yelled. "We're going to beat your stupid tin can and I'm sure Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san have nearly completed scanning it. Heh, they probably know everything about it, including its weakness!"

"Hahahahahah, you really haven't figured it out yet have you?" Kisshu laughed.

"What are you mumbling about now!"

"This Kirema Anima is unbeatable. You haven't even scratched the surface so I'll give you one last chance. Become mine, Koneko-chan and I'll spare your friends."

"B-but I can't," Ichigo stammered as she watched her friends, who were still fighting Yusouki, unsuccessfully. Their attacks vanishing one after another.

_Why? Why won't they hit? _Ichigo wondered.

"Koneko-chan? I'm waiting."

_B-but I... I... _"I CAN'T! My heart belongs only to Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo shouted, tears forming in her eyes. She turned around to run to her friends, hoping to help them some way, only to feel a sharp pressure on her shoulders, jerking her back around. "OOWW! Ki-Kisshu!"

"Why do you love him so much!" Kisshu asked harshly, tightening his grip on Ichigo's shoulders, his rage filled eyes fixed on her own.

"Aaaah! Let go!" Ichigo pleaded. "It hurts!"

"Answer me! What do I have to do to get you to love me? If it wasn't for Aoyama-kun, would you love me!" Ichigo stayed silent as she tried to pull herself from Kisshu's grasp.

"Let her... GO!" Zakuro yelled as she prepared her attack. "Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!" Lettuce had also ran to Ichigo's rescue, stopping just beside Zakuro, combining their attacks.

"Ribbon... Lettuce Rush!" Pudding and Mint stayed back, stalling the Kirema Anima long enough for Zakuro and Lettuce to fire their attacks. Kisshu, realizing this, released Ichigo, her shoulders now bright red, and teleported out of the way.

"Ichigo... are you okay?" Lettuce questioned, knelling down beside the cat-girl, who had been pushed down due to the pressure of the attacks that had passed by. Ichigo looked up at the sky where Kisshu had teleported, his eyes still filled with rage.

_He sure is scary when he's mad, _Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo, Lettuce asked if you were all right," Zakuro stated.

Ichigo jumped up and stuttered, "I'm sorry! I'm fine."

"The Kirema Anima quit fighting back, na no da!" Pudding said.

Everyone turned around and sure enough the creature had quit moving all together. No one had a clue what it was doing or what it possibly could be thinking. No face meant no features.

"Hey, Koneko-chan!" Kisshu yelled seriously. Ichigo turned back around only to find Yusouki beside Kisshu.

"W-wha!" Ichigo gasped.

"Did it teleport?" Mint asked.

"Yusouki is capable of controlling time as well as transporting its self, and other things, through time and different dimensions," Kisshu replied.

"Why tell us this stuff now?" Ichigo questioned.

Kisshu, now getting his carefree personality back, flashed one of his goofy smiles as he told Yusouki some kind of coordinates before looking back down. "I just thought you'd like to know... Aoyama-kun dies tonight. Weeeelll, technically a few years before tonight, but you get the idea."

"No! You wouldn't!"

"Oh? Why wouldn't I? If I kill Aoyama-kun before you two meet, then you'll have to fall for me... see ya!" Kisshu laughed. Yusouki started to glow as it prepared for the trip.

"No, wait! Please don't, Kisshu!" Ichigo cried as she started to run forward to where Kisshu was. Mint and Lettuce grabbed a hold of her, pulling her out of range.

"No, Ichigo! If you get transported, there might not be a way to bring you back," Mint stated while pulling on Ichigo's right arm.

"And you would be stuck there with Kisshu!" Lettuce added, jerking slightly on Ichigo's left arm.

"I... don't... CARE!Anything would be better than him harming Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo shouted as she started to cry. "Let me go. Please just let me go."

All of a sudden, Ichigo noticed a flash of light go across Kisshu's chest, pushing him against Yusouki.

"What the!" Kisshu started to say before noticing his shirt had a few small slash marks.

"It's Ryou onii-chan, na no da!" Pudding said, pointing to where the light had faded. Sure enough, Ryou Shirogane was there, no longer a cat. The Mew Mews all ran over to him, asking what he knew about the Kirema Anima, but to their dismay, he knew nothing.

"You idiot!" Kisshu yelled at Ryou. "Do you have any clue of what you've just done?"

Ryou jerked his head up and glared at Kisshu before realizing that the Kirema Anima was out of control. The whole area was enshrouded in light; no longer was it only going to transport its self and Kisshu, but the rest of them, too. Everyone shielded their eyes as they were thrown into another world or time. Was Kisshu's plan a success?

* * *

"Ryou gone! Ryou gone!" Masha chirped sadly. 

"Oh no, what happened?" Keiichiro asked himself aloud as he desperately searched the files on his computer. "Not only is Ryou gone, but so is everyone else. Including Kisshu and the Kirema Anima. I hope everyone is all right... "

* * *

**Kissu Kisshu**: Okay, I've had this story completed for quite some time now, but was too lazy to type it. Actually, I still have chapters 3-11 to type and half ofch. 2.O.o;; Anyways, tell me if you think I should continue this story or not. If no one reads it, then there's no need to type the rest, right? Well, if anyone does wantme to finish it then you'll stillhave to wait a while since I plan on typing up all of the other chapters before posting ch. 2. Goman nasai, minna-san. ;; 


	2. Why Me? Part one

**Kissu Kisshu: **Okay, I posted the 2nd chapter sooner than I had recently planned. If those who actually like this story(are there any? O.o) would prefer I post a chapter every week or so, tell me, kay?

**KishIchigo Forever: **Ya probably all ready got my E-mail, but I'll explain the coupling a lil better at the end of this chapter.

**KatanFoX:** Arigato! In case you're wonderin', IY will show up around chapter 8... though I am still edgy about continueing with this story 'cause it's done in my old style since this is technically my 2nd story ever. ;-;

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or SM**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_**Why Me! Part one"**_

A transparent portal appeared in the sky and Kisshu was thrown out of it, landing on a grassy hill in the middle of a park.

"Where am I?" Kisshu wondered as he looked around at the unfamiliar terrain. "Did I make it? Wait a minute! Where's Yusouki... and didn't Blondie and the Mew Mews get transported, too?" Kisshu scratched his head and stood up. "I wonder if I'm even in the right time..." Just as Kisshu turned around to face the portal, a light shot out of it, ramming into him and knocking him down.

"Uuhh, I feel sick," Ichigo said with her eyes closed. "Why is everything spinning?"

"Ko-Koneko-chan!" Kisshu stuttered as he looked down at the cat-girl, who was laying on his stomach. She quickly jolted her head up, despite her dizziness, almost connecting their lips.

"WAAAHH! Too close, too close!" Ichigo screamed as she tried to get up only to be pulled back down by Kisshu.

"Aren't I lucky? I get to spend time with my favorite little kitty," Kisshu laughed as he went to kiss her.

"Let me go you pervert!"

"Uh uh, now that I have ya, you really think I'm going to let you go?"

Kisshu pulled Ichigo closer, tightening his grip as the cat girl tried to push herself away. Unsuccessful, she found herself only getting closer, unable to release herself from Kisshu's grip once more. Ichigo tightly closed her eyes when she felt Kisshu's breath across her lips.

_This is it! _She thought. _He's going to kiss me... Why me!_

"Hey! What's going on here?" A girl, with raven black hair and a miko outfit on, questioned.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kisshu asked, still holding Ichigo just as tight.

"My name's Rei, as if it's of any importance to you!"

"Weeeelll, Rei... Could you leave us alone? We're a little busy right now."

Rei walked over towards Kisshu and Ichigo, stopping right beside them. "Sorry, I'm not going anywhere until you release that girl."

"Oh? And what if I don't want to?" Kisshu inquired, now showing his fangs. Another girl, with brown hair and green eyes, walked out from behind a tall bush and stopped beside Rei.

"'Cause if ya don't... I'll introduce you to my fist," The brown haired girl stated, clenching her fist.

"Oh, like I'm afraid of a human," Kisshu said in a calm, but annoyed voice before almost being punched in the face. Kisshu teleported at just the last moment, letting Ichigo go; The tree's back now shattered.

"Makoto, try to avoid the trees!" Rei scolded.

Kisshu, now floating in the sky again, stared down in awe at the two girls. He couldn't believe he was almost punched... by a human. Of course he had been before, but the Mew Mews were an exception, they were different. So he had come to a conclusion... these girls weren't normal humans either.

"Hey! Just who or what are you, really!" Kisshu yelled as Rei helped Ichigo up. Rei turned around and shouted back, "We should be the one's asking that question."

Kisshu became rather annoyed by that statement, but quickly calmed down. At least they weren't a couple of guys or else he would have instantly sliced them in two. Besides, he knew Ichigo would eventually run back to him... that is... if she ever wanted to leave this place.

"Heh, fine. My name's Kisshu and I'm an alien."

"Kiss you? Why would I want to?" Rei asked curiously.

"Hey!" Kisshu yelled as Ichigo started to giggle at the obvious name change that she thought suited him. "What are you laughing at, Koneko-chan!"

"So your name's Koneko?" Makoto questioned.

"Huh? Uh-uh, I'm Mew Ichigo and _that idiot _up there got us stuck here. I have no clue where the rest of my friends are," Ichigo replied.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It wasn't me! Blondie was the one to knock me into Yusouki if you don't remember!" Kisshu pointed out. _I was so close, too! To think if that Ryou guy wouldn't have messed it up, I could be lovin' on Ichigo by now._

Kisshu started to mumble his complaints while still hovering in the sky.

"Uhh, what's the matter with your stalker?" Makoto asked, now watching the alien, who appeared to be arguing with himself as well as stomping his feet in the air; his fist clenched.

Ichigo shivered and said, "You don't want to know."

_Maybe I could still make this work! _Kisshu stated to himself_. If I find Yusouki, I could try to transport myself to the right time. Yeah! That's what I'll do! _"AND THIS TIME I'LL SUCCED! HAHAHAHHAHHAHAH!"

"He's scarier than I thought," Rei said. All three girl's eyes were as wide as saucers as they watched the insane alien change from maniacal laughter to starry eyes. Most liking thinking of Ichigo being his girlfriend.

"Heey, Mew Ichigo... what's he thinking of now? I think I liked it better when he was mumbling to himself," Rei stated as she and Makoto looked over at the cat-girl, whose face was now solid red.

"Uh, like I said before... You don't want to know," Ichigo replied.

* * *

"PUDDING! You get back here right now!" Mint shouted, running after the young monkey girl, who apparently found interest in the new surroundings.

"What's that? And that and that!" Pudding asked, jumping from area to area, Mint far behind.

"Pud-ding, halt... right... nooow!" Mint stopped, out of breath, just as she turned a corner on the street. Pudding was climbing light posts, guardrails and just about anything else that was in her way. "Why won't she hold still!"

"Mint onee-chan, lookie, lookie!"

"What now?" Mint sighed as she sit down on the side walk, resting her head on the building behind her. Glad she could finally relax.

"Pudding found friends, na no da!"

"Good for you... WHAT!" Mint gasped as she opened her eyes.

"Hi! I'm Minako!" A blond haired girl replied.

"And I'm Usagi!" Another blond girl, with meat ball hair, stated. "Hello!"

"Friends!" The three girls shouted in a hyper tone.

_Oh no! Not more crazy girls! _Mint said to herself. _Why me!"_

"Hey, wanna get an Ice Cream?" Usagi asked.

"That sounds like a great idea," Minako added; stars now in her eyes.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! ICE CREAM! YAY!" Pudding shouted happily.

As the three girls were about to run off, Mint grabbed a hold of Pudding's shirt collar. "No way, Pudding!" Mint said. "We are supposed to be looking for our friends and I'm not going to start running after you again!"

"But... Pudding... wants... ice cream," Pudding cried, now making huge, sad, puppy dog eyes. Minako and Usagi started to spout tears from their eyes.

"How can you be so mean!" Serena whined.

"Yeah, and to a little kid, too," Minako added, still crying.

"Waaaaah, I-sniff-want ice-sniff-cream-sniff sniff," Pudding continued.

_Why did I have to get stuck with this little brat?_ "Fine, but after you get your ice cream, we're going to look for our friends. Understand?"

"Yay! Pudding gets ice cream, na no da!"

Before Mint could say another word, she found herself running back and forth once again, trying to keep up with the insanely hyper monkey, whose energy seemed fueled by the sugar. Minako and Usagi were not helping for they, too, were running around, unable to be stopped.

"I'm half way tempted to just leave you here, Pudding," Mint shouted, shaking her fist.

* * *

"Hey, Zakuro?" Lettuce began, hoping to break the silence that had followed them since their landing.

"Hmm?" Zakuro murmured.

"I uh, well, do you think we're in the same time or world as our friends?"

"I don't know... we just have to hope."

"Yeah, and I hope everyone's all right. Knowing Ichigo's luck, she's probably stuck with Kisshu. Huh!" Lettuce stared off into the distance where a guy with purple hair was walking.

"Lettuce, what's wrong?" Zakuro calmly questioned.

"It can't be!" Lettuce, ignoring Zakuro's question, started to run after the man; Zakuro close behind her.

"Lettuce, what's going on?"

Again, no answer. Lettuce ran through an open ally where the man had gone. Once out, she noticed him starting down some steps. "Pai!" She shouted, grabbing his shoulder. Surprised, Pai jerked around, accidentally connecting his and Lettuce's lips; Zakuro stared in awe. "Uhnn," Lettuce squeaked from shock; her heart racing a mile per minute.

"Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" Zakuro asked. Lettuce and Pai, now fully embarrassed, jerked away. "Because it seemed you two really enjoyed that kiss."

Lettuce's face turned completely red and she buried it into her hands; back turned to Pai, whose face was also showing a slight sign of blush... though he stayed silent.

"Pai, you're blushing," Zakuro stated plainly.

"I don't blush," Pai replied.

"You are now."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!" Pai shouted, now getting annoyed, face even redder... if possible for him.

"Whatever you say," Zakuro replied sarcastically.

"I'm not fighting with you... It's pointless."

Lettuce, hearing none of this, still had her back turned towards Zakuro and Pai. _OMG! Me... and Pai... we just... kissed! Aah! I'm so embarrassed. _Lettuce thought to herself. _"Why do I always embarrass myself so bad? Why me!_

"Heheheh, are you two going to kiss any more?" A young girl, with pink hair, asked Lettuce and Pai.

"Chibi Usa! That was rude!" A blue haired girl scolded, walking up beside the smaller girl; Lettuce now conscious of the outside world again.

"Aww, Ami, I was just joking with them... though the kiss was cute."

"Err, I'm leaving," Pai stated.

"Huh? No, wait Pai!" Lettuce exclaimed; still blushing. "I... uh... still have to talk... with you."

* * *

**Kissu Kisshu: **Here are the pairings, just explained a lil better.  
Ichigo x Masaya(Just one scene)  
Ichigo x Ryou(A few scenes)  
Ichigo x Kish(Mostly -;; )  
Ryou x Lettuce x Pai  
Tart x Pudding(Last chapter)

I wanted to add some Zakuro x Pai but I couldn't fit it in. ;- ;  
Kish pops up outta nowhere  
Kish: It's not like he likes her anyways.  
Kissu Kisshu: Heheheh, are you sure about that? Sneeks into Pai's room and returns with pictures of Zakuro See! I found 'em in his drawer!  
Kish: Ya know... that's kinda disturbing! O.o  
Kissu Kisshu: Oh? How bout we see what's in your room? (  
Kish: Aah! No! I'll be quiet! O.O  
Kissu Kisshu: Kay, now this concludes chapter 2!


	3. Why me? Part 2

**Kissu Kisshu:** Sorry I'm a lil late in updating, but a lot of things were going on this weekend. I got to pet a Zebra! XDOne of my friends and I got to go to a ranch with lots of exotic animals. They had Tigers, lions and Cerval Cats there, too. Anyways... enough with that...

**KatanaFoX: **Sorry about being a lil late in updating, but now that I'm out of school, I should hopefully update more often. Unless I find a job. ;-;

**Tiqua: **Yeah, I know what ya mean. Not many do except anonymous reviews, but I think that's mostly because they of them not realizing that you have to edit the options for those reviews. (Holds up Kish/Ichigo banner) I totally agree with ya on this couple!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or SM.**

**Chapter 3**

"**Why me!" (Part 2)**

Kisshu finally calmed down and no longer was he acting like a maniac... well, no more than usual at least. A love sick smile was plastered across his face, enervating everyone below.

"He could be like this for hours, Mew Ichigo... and you look tired," Makoto noted.

"Ye-ah, you do," Rei begun. "Maybe you should come by my shrine and rest for a while. We could keep an eye out for anyone with tails or ears for you."

"Really?" Ichigo questioned. "Thanks, but what if they're in their human forms... so they won't attract attention?"

"Oh? So you have human forms?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. We're all normal humans... just infused with endangered animal genes."

"As normal as it gets, huh? Though I'd like to meet your friends some time... buuut, you do need some rest so I'll call mine and Makoto's friends and tell them to keep an eye out for anyone that look at a lost, okay?"

Ichigo shyly smiled and nodded her head. Makoto agreed to lead her to the shrine while Rei called all the other girls. Just as Ichigo turned to walk after Makoto, the cat girl felt two arms place themselves firmly around her waist. Before realizing what was going on, Kisshu had given Ichigo a kiss on the cheek.

"Waaaaaah! Ki-Ki-Ki.., " Ichigo stuttered before Kisshu moved his right hand up to her chin, pulling her face closer.

"What's the matter, Koneko-chan? I didn't startle you, did I?" Kisshu asked seductively.

"Wha-what do you want now!"

"You wouldn't leave me alone would ja?" Kisshu asked, jokingly, snuggling his face into Ichigo's hair, causing her to shiver.

"O-oh? And w-why wouldn't I?" Ichigo questioned nervously. Feeling Kisshu's left hand moving up, she quickly grabbed it, allowing it to progress no further.

"Aww!" Disappointed, Kisshu sighed for a moment before replying to Ichigo's question. "Without me... you may never be able to return home."

"Wha! No! How can I believe you would really take us all home?"

Kisshu smiled naughtily and whispered into Ichigo's ear, "What else can you do?"

* * *

"Thanks for the ice cream, na no da!" Pudding smiled, shoving two cones into her mouth. She, Usagi, and Minako were now sitting on the sidewalk, though even more hyper from having the sugar.

"You're very welcome!" Usagi stated cheerfully. "You can have ice cream with us anytime.

"By the way... what happened to your cranky friend?" Minako asked Pudding. The monkey girl pointed over towards a bench. "I don't see her."

"Look under the bench, na no da!"

"What's she doing under there?" Usagi asked, now eating another ice cream.

"Pudding doesn't know, na no da!"

* * *

"Im... ma... ture... BRATS!" Mint sighed heavily, now looking up. "Why am I under a bench?" Mint crawled out from underneath the bench. She didn't want to put herself below commoners. "They're... finally... still."

"You wanna play more, Usagi onee-chan... Minako onee-chan?" Pudding asked.

"NNNOOOOOO!" Mint shouted as she grabbed a hold of the young girl. "We're going to start looking for onee-sama and the others! GOT IT!"

"You wanna play, too, Mint onee-chan, na no da?"

_She doesn't get it! Darn kids! Think happy thoughts... think happy thoughts._

Trying to be as persuasive as possible, Mint replied, "No, but I would like to get home. Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so, na no da. I do have my siblings who need me."

_Finally! _"So how about you say goodbye to your new friends and lets find the rest of the Mew Mews?"

"O-kay, na no da," Pudding sighed.

(**_Beep... beep... beep_**)

"What's that?" Mint asked.

"What's what?" Minako inquired.

"That beeping sound."

"I don't know."

"Hey! It's a sign to get more ice cream!" Usagi shouted.

"YAY!" Pudding smiled. "More ice cream, na no da!"

"Hey, wait! Don't you think you've had enough sugar!" Mint exclaimed.

"You can never have too much sugar," Minako said.

"So true!" Usagi and Pudding yelled in unison before running off again.

"Not aaagaaiinnnn," Mint cried. "Why, why, why me!"

* * *

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Pai questioned Lettuce.

"Uh... it's... uh," Lettuce stuttered.

"If you have something of importance to say, then say it."

"Yes! Sorry! It's just... you weren't around our battle when we were transported, right? Sooo, I was just wondering how you got here. Is there another way in and out of this world?"

"Not easily," Pai replied. "I had a feeling that Kisshu would mess something up so I had harnessed some of the energy from the transport Kirema Anima, but only enough to transport myself and possible Tart, but I told him to stay in our original dimension in case we were enable to find a way out. Is that all?"

"So you're planning on using Yusouki to transport yourself as well as Kisshu back, right?" Zakuro asked.

Pai turned back around and nodded his head. "Though I am half way tempted to leave Kisshu here... but the Kirema Anima is a different story."

"That's funny!" Chibi Usa laughed. "You two must be close if you joke around like that!"

Pai looked over towards the young pink haired girl and replied blankly, "Who said I was joking?"

Chibi Usa and Ami slowly inched a way from the purple haired alien. He was quite frightening to them.

_**(Beep... beep... beep)**_

"Huh? Oh hi Rei. Is something the matter?" Ami asked, now talking into her communicator. "Someone with fuzzy ears or tails?" Ami looked over at Lettuce and Zakuro. _They seem to fit the description pretty well... especially the wolf-girl. I guess that creepy guy is one of them, too. _"I think I have a couple of them here, Rei... Ichigo? Kiss guy? What!"

"What was that?" Zakuro hastily asked.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Ichigo and/or Kiss guy?

Lettuce ran over to Ami with hopeful eyes. "Where's Ichigo? Is she's stuck with Kisshu!"

"Rei? Looks like we found some. I'll be right over as soon as possible. Bye," Ami ended before looking back up at Lettuce. "It seems so... Rei just stated that she had instructed Makoto to take your friends to Rei's shrine. I'll take you there and we can introduce ourselves on the way."

"Yay! More animal people!" Chibi Usa yelped; running over to Zakuro, smiling.

"What?" Zakuro asked.

"Can I feel your ears?"

"No..."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"No!"

"Aww... I'll give you a doggy toy!"

_Who is this kid? _"I'm not a dog."

"Chibi Usa! Leave the dog girl alone," Ami scolded.

"What the!" Zakuro thought out loud; almost falling over. Lettuce giggled in the background while Pai, though quiet, also thought it was quite funny, but still, he refused to show any sign of a sense of humor. "Lets just go..."

* * *

"Hey! Mint onee-chan!" Pudding shouted in a hyper and happy voice.

"WHAT!" Mint snapped. She was laying on the sidewalk with her eyes closed.

"Look what Usagi onee-chan bought for you, na no da!"

"Huh?" Mint raised her head up and noticed Pudding holding a cup of, what seemed to be, tea. "Is... is that what I think it is?"

"You like tea, right?" Usagi asked, walking up beside Pudding; Minako right behind her.

"Pudding said you liked this stuff," Minako added.

Sitting up, Mint graciously took the cup of tea and thanked the three girls. Mint was shocked on how good the tea was. It had a nice strong flavor.

"Do you like it?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"Yeah.. it's great..."

"Zakuro onee-chan and Lettuce onee-chan!" Pudding interrupted.

"Are you serious!" Mint practically screamed.

"Yeah! Lookie!"

Pudding pointed behind Mint. Zakuro, Lettuce, Pai, Ami, and Chibi Usa were walking down the street. Mint quickly darted up, not spilling her tea, and quickly ran towards Zakuro; crying.

"Onee-sama!"

Hearing this, Zakuro's huge wolf ears twitched and she looked down the street. Mint almost running into her. "Onee-sama! I'm so glad you're here. I was afraid that I wasn't going to see you again."

"Mint?" Zakuro said, surprised. Pudding ran up behind the blue haired, bird girl and smiled. Most of the team was back together again. Usagi and Minako looked a little confused, but now that the sugar high was wearing off, Ami filled them in on what was going on.

"Oh, really? They're from another dimension?" Usagi asked, scratching her head.

"Didn't Rei call you?" Ami asked.

"Call?" _Uh-oh, I guess that was what that beeping sound was... oops._

"Yeah, I think she tried," Minako stated. Usagi quickly put her hands over Minako's mouth and whispered to Minako.

"Ssshh, they don't need to know that."

"What did you say?" Chibi Usa asked.

"Uh, nothing! It's getting late, so how about we get going, kaaaay?"

"Fine, but I think you're hiding something."

* * *

"Thanks for the help Mamoru. Bye," Rei said into her communicator. "Maybe I'll wait here for the other girls. They should be here..."

"Now!" Usagi interrupted.

"Aah! Don't do that! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"No, but since you asked..."

"Quit fighting you two!" Ami said. "This is not the time."

"She started it!" Rei and Usagi shouted at the same time; pointing and sticking their tongues out at each other, though they quickly changed their expressions before sliding the shrine door open. Makoto greeted them on entrance.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of you, huh?" Makoto stated while stirring some batter.

"Uh, Makoto? What are you doing?" Rei asked.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind, but since you were going to have so many guests, I thought they would like some cookies... oh and I let Ichigo take a shower, too. She should be about done."

"Sure... but... where's Kisshu?"

The room went silent for a moment; Makoto had stopped stirring her batter, her eyes wide when suddenly they heard a scream come from where Ichigo was.

"He wouldn't!"

"He would," Mint stated.

All the girls ran back to the bathroom and swung the door open. Pai stayed in the front room. Ichigo was standing on the far left with a pink towel tightly wrapped around herself; eyes wide as saucers and drown down with anger and embarrassment. Her face solid red. Kisshu,who was only a few feet away, was rubbing his sore cheek that had a bright red hand print on it.

"Oww, why'dja hit me?" Kisshu whined. "I didn't see anything."

"That's because I slapped you, you pervert! Don't I get any privacy!" Ichigo asked, annoyed, before noticing the other Mew Mews standing in the door way. "Uh! Hi guys!"

"Hey..," they all replied; shocked. She didn't need any help after all.

"You want me to beat him up for ya?" Makoto asked, walking inside the room with her fist clenched. "Or do you think you can handle him?"

"I see where this is going," Kisshu sighed. He teleported out of the room and moved to the roof of the shrine. Ichigo quickly finished getting dressed and met up with the other girls, and Pai, in the front room. She looked around for a moment and noticed something was missing... then it hit her.

"Guys! Where's Shirogane-san! Wait! Why's Pai here, too, nyaaaaa!"

Ryou, not moving, stared at the Kirema Anima; it, too, not moving. _I wonder if it can see me. _Ryou questioned himself. _Geez, how did I get stuck with this thing? Why me!_


	4. Ryou joins the Group and Identities R

**switchfootfan887:**Would you believe I've neverreally watched much of the Japanese version,  
except for three movies that one of my friends let me borrow? XDD;;  
I just prefer the Japanese version...

UsagiSerena (Sailor Moon - the leader... grr, I don't really like her and she shares the same b-day as me.(June 30th)  
AmiAmy (Sailor Mercury - the smart and sweet one)  
ReiRay (Sailor Mars - the psycic with a fiery attitude.)  
MakotoLita (Sailor Jupiter - The strongest physically and a great cook... heheh, she's my favorite)  
MinakoMina (Sailor Venus - The um... idiot? O.o j/kI don't really know what to say about her though... except she's the last to join the main team. Oh, and she laughs a lot. O.O;;  
Chibi UsaRini (Sailor Mini moon/Chibi Moon - Main character's future daughter)  
MamoruDarien (Tuxedo Mask - Main character's future husband and Chibi Usa's/Rini's future father)  
Hope that helps jogs yer memory Switchfootfan887... do you have a nickname? O.o

**KishIchigo Forever: **Didn'tcha get my first e-mail? O.o I told you in that one that there's not really any solid pairings... just some fluffy moments throughout the fanfic. I tried to stay neutral in _this _story, but I have to admit that there'sa lotmore with Kish and Ichigo, then the others... like in the next chapter, they actually...  
**Kish(throws tape over Kissu Kisshu's mouth): **Hey! Don't spoil it! It's only one chapter away!  
**Kissu Kisshu(stess mark): **Mmmrrrr Mrrrrr! >(  
**Kish: **Heheh, now on to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **Kissu Kisshu does not own TMM or SM and neither does Kish... and lets be thankful of that... 'cause if he did, TMM would be unbearably perverted and he'd get all the girls! XD  
**Kish:** HEY! >O

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_**Ryou joins the group and identities revealed!"**_

"It's getting late," Mamoru stated as he walked along the sidewalk, stopping long enough to notice a star in the distance. He had been searching most of the day for the Mew Mews, though unsuccessful. He was starting to think that the scouts might have located them already. _Maybe I should call, _Mamoru thought; reaching for his cell phone. As he started to dial the number, Mamoru noticed something in a nearby ally. Putting his cell phone away, he walked closer towards the dark area, discovering a blond boy cornered by a huge metal creature. Without hesitation, Mamoru threw an elegant red rose at the monster, puncturing its hard shell.

Shocked by the impact, Yusouki, in a flash of light, vanished. Ryou was still pressed up against the wall. The red rose fell down to the ground. It not being transported.

"Hi," Mamoru said to Ryou before picking up the red rose. "I'm Mamoru and who are you?"

"Ruh... Ryou Shirogane," he said in a confused voice, while staring at the rose. "How did that rose damage the transport Kirema Anima? It reflected all the Mew Mews attacks."

"I guess it wasn't expecting me... Wait! Did you say Mew Mews! You wouldn't, by chance, know Ichigo, would you?"

"Yeah! Where is she! How do you know her!"

"I don't know her personally, but a couple of my friends met her this afternoon. Right now she's at Rei's shrine," Mamoru replied. "I'll take you there right now if you'd like?"

"Sure... Um, your friends... did they mention anyone being with Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. Some kiss guy or something like that."

"WHAT! Take me to this shrine NOW!"

"Whoa! Calm down. I'm sure she's fine. Makoto and Rei are with her."

"She better be!" Ryou shouted, clenching his fist.

"Do you have a crush on her or something?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Then why are you so tense and your face is red, too?"

"Aaarrgh! Get off my back!"

"Sorry. I was just teasing you a bit. Follow me and I'll show you where the shrine is."

* * *

"Man! This is not my day!" Kisshu whined. "First Blondie went and messed up my plans, then a couple of girls got between me and Ichigo... and I almost kissed her, too. Waahh! It's not fair and all I ended up getting from her was a sore check... and I didn't do anything... umm, nothing big at least. -cough-cough- Then to top it off, Pai just had to come up here and rub it in... errr. How could this day get any worse?"

Kisshu sat up because the roof was starting to hurt his back. He happened to glance down the street, noticing Ryou coming towards the shrine. "Great, it just got worse."

Ryou, following Mamoru, walked inside the shrine; not noticing Kisshu above them. As soon as Makoto, Minako, Rei and Usagi saw the blond boy, hearts appeared in their eyes. They asked if that was Ryou, and Ichigo, with a confused expression on her face, nodded.

"He's soooo handsome," Minako stated gleefully before hitting Usagi on the head. "Quit looking at him like that! You already have a boyfriend!"

"WAAH! You're so mean!" Usagi pouted.

"He looks like my old boyfriend..," Makoto said; lost in a daze. Everyone in the room fell over. Ryou didn't know what to think, but he started to slowly back up towards the door.

_Maybe I'll make a run for it... Any thing's better than being stuck in a room with a bunch of crazy girls and..,_ Ryou said to himself before a green haired alien phased in front of him. "Kisshu!"

"Whats he want?" Rei asked quietly.

"Yo, Blondie?" Kisshu begun, rudely. "You wouldn't by chance know where my Kirema Anima is wouldcha?" Ryou didn't speak. "Yooo, anyone home in there? I asked you a question!" Kisshu knocked on Ryou's head, which annoyed the blond boy enough to answer.

"OKAY! I'll tell you... JUST LAY OFF!" Ryou shouted. "When I was transported here, I ended up getting stuck with Yusouki... Just a little bit ago, it transported away... I'm not sure where it is now," Ryou answered.

"You... IDIOT!" Kisshu yelled, grabbing a hold of Ryou and shaking him. "Now we have no idea if it's in the same time or dimension! You keep ruining my plans to get with Ichigo!"

"WHAT!" Ichigo shouted. "You said you were going to take us home!" The red head ran over to Kisshu and started shaking him. "How... dare... you.., you... PERVERT!"

Kisshu payed no attention to what she was saying. He was too busy choking Ryou and being chocked from Ichigo's surprisingly strong grasp, though he continued to punish Ryou. "You... Arrg... all ways... gwret... in the... errr, way!" Kisshu managed to say, while still being chocked by Ichigo, who continued to yell at him. Everyone else in the room stayed quiet, watching the show with sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"Does this happen often?" Ami asked.

"Well... nothing this severe," Mint replied.

"Yay! Pudding wants to join, na no da!" the monkey girl shouted out, in her usual hyper voice, before forming a dog pile with Ichigo, Kisshu and Ryou.

"PUDDING!" Kisshu and Ichigo shouted at the same time. Ryou was too dizzy to realize what had happened. Kisshu reached up to grab the young monkey girl, but stopped when he realized Ichigo was laying on his back; being pressed down against him, thanks to Pudding.

_Heh, for once that overly hyper girl has done something right. _Kisshu thought to himself.

"Hey, Pudding! Get off me! I can't move!" Ichigo yelled, pushing Kisshu's head into the floor.

_"Ow!"_

"Okey dokey, Ichigo-oneechan!" Pudding chirped; jumping up, Ichigo soon after.

"Hey! Wait!" Kisshu whined. _Aww, like I said... this is not my day!_

_(1 hour later)_

"It's 8:31 P.M," Rei said to Ami, Minako, Usagi and Makoto. "Don't you think you should go home?"

"Why?" Usagi asked. "Can't we stay the night?"

"We can call home and tell our parents that we're here," Minako added.

"No! Go home!" Rei shouted.

"I have a test early tomorrow so I have to get plenty of rest tonight," Ami stated, watching Kisshu chase Ichigo across the shrine. "And I don't think I would get any sleep tonight if I stayed here."

Makoto tapped a broom just as Kisshu ran by, tripping him. "If you don't quit it, I'll give you a fist sandwich! Got it!" Makoto threatened. Kisshu said nothing. He just teleported out of the way. Makoto walked over beside Rei and whispered, "Sorry, but I have a lot to do tonight so I can't stay. I don't think that alien guy will cause you much trouble though."

"I'll make sure he won't, but do you think you could get rid of Usagi and Minako, too?" Rei asked.

"Sure, when I go, I'll be sure to take 'em with me."

Ichigo was now sitting down beside Minako and Ami. Kisshu moved to the far end of the shrine, next to Pai, who was as quiet as always. Ryou was pouting on the porch because he had to stay in the same room as the aliens.

_Great!_ Ryou thought. _Kisshu is definitely going to try and kill me now._

Mamoru had gone home a half-an-hour ago since he didn't see a reason for him to stay. Everyone else was just chatting or goofing off.

"Mew Ichigo? What's your human form like?" Minako asked. Everyone else stopped what they were doing.

"That's none of your business!" Mint said in a hateful and snobby voice.

"Hey! I was just asking! Besides, wouldn't it be uncomfortable staying in those forms?"

"Yes, na no da," Pudding said. "Pudding keeps rolling on her tail and it hurts! Pudding's going to transform back to normal, na no da!"

"Pudding! You idiot!" Mint and Ichigo yelled, but it was too late. Pudding had transformed out of her monkey form and into her human one. Pudding looked up at Ichigo and Mint's angry faces and backed up.

"Did Pudding do something wrong, na no da?"

"You gave away your identity!" Mint yelled.

"I have to agree with Pudding on this one," Zakuro stated blankly. "Besides, I feel as if we can trust these girls."

"Onee-sama?" Mint gasped as Zakuro's ears and tail disappeared when she converted back to her normal form. "If you say it's all right, then it must be!" Mint touched her pendent and she, too, transformed. Ichigo just sat there blankly, wondering what just happened.

"Girls, it's called a secret identity for a reason!" Ichigo complained.

"So? Then you stay in that form. I'm not stopping you," Mint said, rudely.

Chibi Usa, who had been staying silent most of the time, ran over to Ichigo. "Hey, since you're staying in that form, can I feel you ears? The mean dog-girl wouldn't let me!"

"I told you... I'm not a dog," Zakuro stated.

"Well you're not anymore."

_What an annoying kid..._

"Anyways... Mew Ichigo! Please?" Chibi Usa begged, making huge puppy dog eyes.

"No, that's just weird," Ichigo replied, backing away. Chibi Usa took a step forward for every step Ichigo took backwards. Before long, Ichigo was running around the shrine, trying to escape the small girl.

"Come on! Just once!"

"NO!"

Kisshu teleported outside, glared at Ryou for a moment, but started to laugh at the sight of a little girl chasing someone around like Ichigo.

_Fine! I guess I have no choice! _Ichigo thought to herself, touching her pendent, transforming back to normal right when Chibi Usa tackled her.

"Aww, but I finally caught up to you!" Chibi Usa whined.

_Stay calm! Staaay caaalllm. I don't want her to find out my ears pop out when I get too excited or startled._

"Yo, shorty!" Kisshu shouted to Chibi Usa. "Try surprising her!" Kisshu smiled.

"Kisshu! You shut up!" Ichigo yelled, pushing Chibi Usa off.

"What would surprising you do?" Chibi Usa asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Usagi stepped out of the shrine and told Chibi Usa that they were going home. Makoto promised a cake if they did.

"Do you only think about your stomach?"

"But you know how good Makoto's cakes are!" Usagi stated.

"Fine," Chibi Usa sighed as she, Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako walked to the front gate. They waved good bye, then disappeared down the street.

_Good, _Kisshu said to himself. _With miss tough girl gone... I get to have some fun._

* * *

**Kissu Kisshu:** Ah, I finally got the tape off... but I can't give away any spoilers so I'll end this quick. I'm going to try and update every two days. I can't guarantee it, but I do know that the more reviews I get, the faster I update... erm, does that make me bad? O.o 


	5. Troublesome Alien!

**Wendex: **Kay! 3 InuYasha and the gang will show up in chapter 8. I tried to E-mail ya, but my mail was returned. I was gonna give you info (and pics) of InuYasha through that, but remind me on chapter 7 or something, to post the info before the story. BTW: I've read your story 'Lost and Found Love' , but I've been too lazy to review. When I get the time, I will, kay? ButI do like it! Goman, I haven't been reviewing much of anything lately. ;-;

**KatanaFoX: **Hehe, no prob. I don't think anyone reviews every chapter and I don't mind. At least you review at all. Not many people seem to like this fanfic... but here's the update ya wanted. Sorry, I wanted to get it up yesterday, but I had to finish a tutorial for someone on Cafe Mew Mew.

**KishIchigo forever: **I think you should enjoy this chapter. (Hint Hint)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_**'Troublesome Alien!'**_

"Finally some rest," Ichigo sighed, while putting on a long night shirt that Rei had dug out for her. It, to Ichigo's liking, was pink and reached to just below her knees and she had taken the ribbons out of her hair. Mint, too, had taken her hair down and found herself wearing a long blue T-shirt, which she obviously complained about. She said it did not fit her standards, causing an argument between her and Ichigo. Lettuce, whose hair was also down, wore a T-shirt and a pair of pants that were green, while Zakuro had on purple shorts and a tank top. Pudding just wore a long yellow T-shirt that reached her feet.

"Pudding looks cute, na no da!" She said.

Pai, Kisshu and Ryou were also getting ready for bed. Pai moved towards the far end of the room and sat down, while Kisshu threw off his shirt, stretched, and leaned up against a wall. By the expression on his face, he was obviously thinking about Ichigo, though exactly what was going on in that twisted and perverted mind of his, no one wanted to know. Ryou, who was in the corner next to the door, took one look at Kisshu's face and wanted to run out of the room, but he knew all the girls would punish him.

_There's no way I'm going to get any sleep tonight, _Ryou thought to himself. _What was that Rei girl thinking when she stuck me in this room, too?_

"Yo, Blondie! What are you so worked up about? If you're worried that I might attack you in your sleep, then relax," Kisshu assured. "In a way, I should be thanking you. If you wouldn't have messed everything up, then I wouldn't have gotten to spend so much time with Ichigo."

"You stay away from her!" Ryou hissed.

"Oh? That was a surprise. I never expected you to tell me that... At least not here. I have five words for ya: 'It's you that should stay away."

"Actually... that's six words."

"Idiot," Pai said quietly, now getting annoyed.

"Was that directed towards me?" Ryou asked, stunned and confused.

"No."

"Oh.., then Kisshu?"

"Yes."

"HEY!" Kisshu whined.

"Well, it's true," Ryou stated, leaning up against the wall. Kisshu suddenly grabbed a pillow, teleported in front of Ryou and started smacking him with it. "Ow! Hey!"

"Arg! Why is everything in this room so soft?"

Ryou, too, grabbed a pillow, that he found just a few feat to the right of him, and started to swing it at Kisshu. "Get out of my face!" Ryou called, knocking Kisshu into a wall and before long, they had the whole room shaking. "Is this over Ichigo? I don't think 'agreeing you're an idiot' would cause you to go berserk on me."

"Yeah! Do you think I want some two-timer like you to get her?" Kisshu shouted, hitting Ryou in the face. Ryou knocked the pillow away and looked up at Kisshu, confused.

"What?"

"Ya think I haven't noticed the way you look at both Ichigo and Lettuce? At least I'm completely loyal towards Ichigo!"

The mention of Lettuce and the possible involvement with Ryou quickly drew the attention of Pai, though it wasn't a good thing. "What is your affiliation with Lettuce?" Pai asked, shouting, as he pulled out his fan and struck Ryou, and Kisshu who just happened to be in the way. The impact of the blast blew a hole in the wall that was behind, the now scorched, Kisshu and Ryou. The floor around them also scalded.

The girls ran back to the room, finding Ryou and Kisshu on the floor, unconscious and spiral eyed. "W-what happened here?" Rei asked, stunned. Ichigo walked over to Ryou and Kisshu. She grabbed a hold of Ryou's shirt collar and Kisshu's shoulder.

"I bet you two had something to do with this, didn't you?" Ichigo yelled.

No answer.

"Hey! Did you two hear me?"

Again, no answer.

"Errr, this is getting annoying! ANSWER ME!" Ichigo yelled, now shaking the two boys.

"Umm, Ichigo-san," Lettuce started, "I don't think that's helping... besides, I think they're unconscious."

Ichigo stopped shaking Kisshu and Ryou and stared at them blankly for a moment, then let go of them. "It appears so... oh well. It did help though.

"Do I even want to know how?" Mint asked sarcastically.

"It made me feel better," Ichigo replied, placing a hand on the back of her head. Everyone else in the hallway fell down.

"Idiot," Pai said from within the busted room. The girls got back up and stared at Pai, then their eyes trailed down to the fan in his hand, then to the hole in the wall, then back to Pai. "What?" he asked dryly.

"Did you...?" Rei begun as she pointed to the wall.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Pai's eyes moved towards Lettuce, but he quickly jerked a way. He didn't want to give any one any hints. "I was getting annoyed by those two idiots, Kisshu and Ryou.

"So that gives you right to destroy my wall?" Rei asked exasperatedly.

"No, it was just in the way," Pai stated.

"I'm going back to bed," Mint said. "All this is doing is giving me a headache."

Pudding looked down at Kisshu and Ryou, then smiled. "Can Pudding draw on Shirogane and Kisshu-oniichan?" Pudding asked in a hyper voice, pulling out a few markers.

"Uhhh.. Uh! I don't think that's a good idea, Pudding-san!" Lettuce neurotically said.

"Go a head," Ichigo added calmly.

"Yay!" Pudding smiled.

"N... no! W-wait!" Lettuce said inertly.

Zakuro walked over to Ichigo and watched the young monkey girl doodle all over the alien boy and blond boy as Lettuce fretfully tried to get Pudding to stop. "You sure that was smart?" Zakuro asked Ichigo.

"They both deserved it... well, I'm going to bed," Ichigo yawned, then walked off.

* * *

"Ow... what happened?" Kisshu asked himself, rubbing his head as he sat up. He looked at the wall. Noticing the hole, he remembered. Kisshu brought his hand down and realized it was covered in black ink. "WHAT THE?" Kisshu ran to the bathroom, glancing at Ryou first. He noticed the blond haired boy was also covered in black ink. "I guess he's still unconscious," Kisshu assumed as he looked into the mirror. "WHA?" Someone drew on me!" 

He quickly turned on the water and washed away the fake glasses, stars and other doodles before drying his face with a towel. "Ah, that feels better, but now I'm wide awake... so I guess it's time for some fun!" Kisshu smiled mischievously before checking in on Ryou and Pai. "Looks like they're still asleep." Or so he thought. Just as Kisshu started creeping down the hallway, Ryou opened his eyes and looked out of the door.

_What's he up to? _Ryou wondered. He quickly cleaned his face and followed the alien boy, stopping just at the edge of the hallway. Kisshu had made his way into the room where the girls were sleeping. Sitting down beside Ichigo, Kisshu stared at his little kitten before shifting his weight to his knees and palms. Slowly, he bent down towards his sleeping beauty. His lips now only seconds away from connecting. Opening his eyes one more time, he looked at her delicate features.

_You're mine... Koneko-chan. _Kisshu said to himself before leaning in closer. Just as he was about to plant his lips on Ichigo's, he caught a glimpse of Ryou sneaking up behind him. Kisshu teleported away just as Ryou went to grab him. Gravity taking effect, Ryou found himself falling, unable to stop. He landed right on top of Ichigo. Instantly, she jerked up, finding herself staring into Ryou's turquoise eyes. A stress mark appeared on Ichigo's head as she clenched her fist.

"Shi-Shirogane-san! You... PERVERT!" Ichigo yelled sharply.

"N... no! Wait! It's a misunderstandehAAAHH!"

* * *

Ryou slowly walked back to the room. As soon as he entered, Kisshu noticed the red hand print on Ryou's face. "Oooo... what'dcha do this time?" Kisshu said jokingly. 

"You... you... YOU!" Ryou scolded.

"What about me?"

"If we didn't need your help so much, I would strangle you."

"Hey, like you could. Anyways... it would be best if we get some rest tonight. We have to be at full strength in the morning if we hope to find Yusouki."

"There's no way I'm going to sleep for even a second in this room."

"Suit yourself..," Kisshu stated facetiously.

**Two hours later**

"Yo, Blondie? You awake?" Kisshu asked while poking Ryou's motionless body. "Guess not, and he said he wasn't going to sleep." Kisshu smiled and quickly teleported to Ichigo's side once again. _But I better get my kiss this time. _Kisshu placed his left arm on the right side of the cat girl and started to move down once more. This time it was her voice, Ichigo's, to stop him.

"Aoyama... Kun..," Ichigo said passionately. Kisshu jerked his eyes open.

"She's dreaming about... _him?_" Kisshu begun disappointedly. "Why is it always that guy? HUH!" Kisshu's eyes grew wide when he felt two arms wrap around his neck. "UHN!"

* * *

(A/N: I know most people don't like Masaya, but couldja read through this next part anyways? It's really short and it's the only scene. Plus, ya might get confused afterwards if ya don't.) 

"Hey... where am I?" Ichigo asked aloud as she looked around. She found herself walking down a road... a road that she and Masaya had traveled on many times before. "Am I... am I back?"

"Ichigo, good morning!" Masaya smiled; walking up to Ichigo.

"A-Aoyama-kun!"

"Do you mind if I walk to school with you?"

"School? But I'm not readeh... huh!" Ichigo looked down at her clothes and noticed she was wearing her school uniform... also, she had her backpack on. _Am I losing it? I hope not, just please don't be a dream. Please! Please! Please! Don't be a dream! Uhh, if it is, I hope it's not one where I wind up at school naked, _Ichigo blushed.

"Ichigo, are you all right? Your face looks a little red."

"Waauuhh! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you should see the nurse," Masaya added sympathetically.

"No, really! I'm fine. Come on, lets go to school."

"All right.., but don't push yourself too hard. Hey, want to do something after school today?" Masaya asked as he and Ichigo reached the school. "That is... if you don't have something else planned."

"Ao... ya... ma... kun..," Ichigo said slowly. _Wow! He's asking me out! He's asking me out! _"Sure! I have nothing to do, nothing at all!"

"Ah! Great! Then I'll see you later..."

With that said, Ichigo and Masaya went to class, only to meet again a few hours later in the park.

"It feels so nice out here," Ichigo smiled as the wind blew through her hair. Masaya walked up behind Ichigo and put his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair.

"You smell nice," he said calmly.

"Aoyama-kun..." Ichigo placed her right hand on his left hand and closed her eyes. "I... I love you." Ichigo opened her eyes half-way, blushed and turned around. Masaya smiled and pulled her close.

"Me too," he replied. "I love you." Masaya bent down to kiss Ichigo and she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck as they were pulled into a romantic kiss.

_Why am I not transforming into a cat? _Ichigo wondered. _Not that I'm complaining. _

(_Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo..,_) a voice echoed. Ichigo quickly opened her eyes and found Masaya gone. She was now floating in an unfamiliar, pinkish-red area. (_Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo..,_) the voice echoed again.

"W-who's there?" Ichigo shouted. "And where's Aoyama-kun?"

(_He's not here. He never was... waaas... waaaaas..._)

"W-what do you mean! I don't understand what you're trying to tell me! Who or what are you?"

(_I'm nothing but a figure of your imagination... and this is no more than a dream... dream... dream..._)

"A dream? But... it feels so real."

(_Even so... it's time for you to wake up... wake up... wake up..._)

"Wait!" Ichigo begun, before touching her lips. _Huh? W-why do I still a pressure on my lips? _She wondered. _A-and why do my arms still feel heavy?_

Without realizing it, Ichigo drifted out of her dream world and back to reality. Lazily, she awoke only to be greeted by two surprised golden eyes looking down at her. At first, Ichigo didn't realize what had happened... until she focused her eyes. Her arms were wrapped around Kisshu's neck and she had him pulled into a passionate kiss. Instantly, Ichigo's eyes grew wide and her face turned dark red.

"MMMRRAAAAAAHHH!" Ichigo screamed; throwing Kisshu off of her. She quickly sat up and placed her hand over her mouth. "W-what do you think you were doing?" she snapped, face not getting any lighter.

"Hey, don't yell at me," Kisshu said, licking his lips. "You were the one to kiss me after all."

"What?"

"Oh Aoyama-kun... Aoyama-kun, you said," Kisshu joked, wrapping his arms around himself and talking in a high pitched voice as if to imitate Ichigo.

"H-hey, quit it," Ichigo whined, "and why were you hovering above me anyway?" Kisshu smiled mischievously before grabbing a hold of Ichigo and pinning her down against the floor. "What are you doing? Get off!"

"You asked me why I was above you and the reason is... I wanted a real kiss."

"A real kiss? What are you talking about?"

"You know... 'A peach is a peach, a plum is a plum, but a kiss isn't a kiss without some tongue'."

(A/N: Quote from _FireHotQuotes._ My friend actually suggested it some time ago. XDD; )

"WHAT? DON'T YOU DARE!" Ichigo shouted. Her cat ears jolted up instantly as she tried to get loose. Unsuccessful, she looked over at her friends, who were still sleeping. _How could they sleep through this? Now of all times! WHY? _Ichigo's heart started to beat faster and faster. She tightened her lips and pressed her head firmly against the floor.

"Like that's going to help you, Koneko-chan," Kisshu stated. Ichigo said nothing. She knew talking was what Kisshu was wanting her to do. "Come on... open up." Ichigo quickly shook her head. Kisshu got up close to her tight lips. He ran his tongue across them, causing the poor cat girl to close her eyes and shiver.

"Uhn!" she squeaked as she felt Kisshu start to wedge his tongue inside. But before he could make it... he was smacked over the head with a broom.

"OW!" Kisshu shouted, jerking his head up, but falling back down from dizziness.

"I knew I sensed something wrong," Rei stated, moving the broom to her side.

"R-Rei!" Ichigo gasped, relieved though shocked.

"Ichigo, are you all right?"

"Ye-yeah... just..."

"Just what?"

"JUST GET HIM OFF ME!" Ichigo screamed, pointing to the spiral eyed alien boy who was laying across her body.


	6. The Battle with Yusouki Begins!

**KatanaFoX: **How's he a wimp? O.o He does know kendo and he's really good at it. I take it Ryou is one of your favorite characters? Uhm, don't take this offensively, but I really don't like him. I don't like snobby chracters (like Mint) and at times, Ryou reminds me of a male version of Mint. Except without the afternoon tea and ballat. O.O Great! Now I just pictured Ryou in a tutu, dancing ballat! (Starts smacking self in head) Get out! I... don't... wanna... picture that! Grrrr. LOL

**Wendex: **-cough- just say he tries it again in a few chapters. XD Cool! I share the same B-day as your mom. What a coincidence, ne? Though, most of the people I'm related to have birthdays in June. O.oI have two new nieces that were born on June 9th. -.-;; BTW: Did my E-mail get through this time?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMM or SM!

**Chapter 6**

_**'The Battle with Yusouki Begins!'**_

"Okay... okay! I'm going," Kisshu sighed, after being shoved through the hallway door. "Quit pushing!"

"Then keep moving, you sicko!" Rei yelled.

"Geez, ya keep ruining all our fun! Right Ichigo?" Kisshu looked over at the cat girl, who was cowering in a corner with her blanket up to her mouth, and winked at her. Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped out again and she buried herself deeper into her blanket.

"Don't freak her out anymore than you already have!" Rei quickly swung her broom at the alien boy once more, but this time he teleported out of the way and reappeared further down the hallway.

"Well, you shouldn't be so touchy!" he yelled, while shaking his fist. Kisshu quickly walked back inside his room and sighed. "Man! I almost had her that time!"

"What did you do!" Ryou, who had just woke up a few minutes before Kisshu walked inside the room, yelled.

"Ah! Blondie, you're a wake! Too bad you're late or else you would've seen a good show."

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything to Ichigo, did you?"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Kisshu's head. "Umm, that's not important. What I meant was... you missed Ichigo kissing me!"

"..."

"What? Too surprised to say anything?"

"Nnnooo... just thinking how stupid you are," Ryou replied.

"Huuuhh?" Kisshu begun; confused. "Oooh, I get it. You're just jealous."

"What's there to be jealous of? Nothing happened between you and her."

"Denying the truth... so like you," Kisshu added with an evil smile.

"Arg! You are really getting on my nerves!"

"Then why don't you do something about it? I'm up for a fight!"

"Fine," Ryou said.

"Fine."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Will you two... SHUT UP!" Pai, who had awoken due to all the noise, shouted.

"AAAAHH!" both Ryou and Kisshu yelled in unison.

_**(Morning: 8: 36 A.M)**_

"How come Ichigo-san isn't a wake yet?" Lettuce asked. She, as well as all the other girls, was now fully dressed. All of them had even had breakfast... except Ichigo, and the guys.

"Don't know, don't care," Mint answered.

"Ichigo-oneechan!" Pudding called out, jumping on Ichigo. "Wake up! Wakeupwakeupwakeuuuuuup!"

"Let her rest for a while," Rei said after walking into the room. "She was up most of the night after Kisshu got a little too friendly last night..."

"Hey! Wait! Where is Kisshu, anyway?" Mint asked.

"I was wondering why it was so quiet. I guess that's the reason."

"Shirogane-san isn't here either," Lettuce noticed. "I hope he and Kisshu didn't kill each other."

"Maybe we should check on them," Zakuro stated.

* * *

Pai walked out of the room, right when the girls were about to enter.

"G-good morning Pai-san," Lettuce said, blushing.

"Uh huh," Pai replied before walking off.

"He's as cheerful as always, I see," Mint stated rudely and sarcastically.

"Kisshu and Shirogane-oniichan are taped to the wall, na no da!" Pudding shouted out of the room. "They have tape on their mouths, too!"

"What? How did they get up there?" Lettuce asked, walking over to Pudding.

"Pudding doesn't know, na no da!" The little monkey girl looked up at the two boys who were mumbling something. "Aww, you washed away all of Pudding's pretty pictures, na no da!"

"Mmmmmr!" Ryou and Kisshu growled.

"You know... I think we should leave them up there. It's a definite improvement," Mint stated.

"Mmmm mmh mmmrr!" The two boys mumbled angerly, eyes drawn down.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"Mmr..."

"Come on Mint-san, we can't leave them up there," Lettuce stated quietly.

"Fine," Mint sighed. She walked over to Kisshu, grabbed the tape on his mouth and jerked it off.

"YAAAOOOW!" Kisshu yelled. He now had a bright red rectangle around his mouth. "Did you have to be so rough?"

"That was for Ichigo. Oh, and I haven't even begun to be rough. Just wait till I take the tape off your torso."

"Eh! Y-you stay away from my flawless body!" Kisshu yelled.

"Ugh, I definitely liked you better with your mouth taped up."

Lettuce walked over to Ryou and slowly started to remove the tape from his mouth, careful not to harm him. Kisshu glared at Ryou for a moment before smiling as an idea flew into his head.

"Yo, Pai!" Kisshu began. Ryou's head jerked up. "Come in here for a mo..."

"Aaah! Hey Pudding, do me a favor and tickle Kisshu for me!" Ryou interrupted.

"Okey dokey, Ryou-oniichan!" Pudding hyperly replied as she pounced on Kisshu. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, na no da!"

"Hahahah! Quit it! Hahah, R-Ryou, you cheater!" Kisshu yelled, laughing the entire time.

Almost an hour later, Kisshu and Ryou were completely free from the bandage of the tape, though all in one piece was a different story. Kisshu kept complaining about how sore his arms, chest and mouth were. Mint was tempted to tape him back up, then leave.

"So, you will quit bothering Ichigo now, right?" Mint questioned Kisshu.

"Not a chance," he replied. Mint sighed, then hit Kisshu in the back of the head.

"Ow! Why you little..."

"It's almost 9:00 A.M," Zakuro stated. "I think we should start looking for the kirema anima."

"Do you want me and my friends to help?" Rei asked.

"There isn't anything you can do," Ryou stated. "Thanks for all you have done, but there's no need for further assistance."

"Well, at least let us help look around. We know this place better than any of you."

"Fine," Ryou sighed; giving in. It was too early in the morning to argue anymore.

"Where's Ichigo?" Kisshu asked.

"She's resting," Zakuro replied.

"So stay away, na no da!" Pudding shouted.

"All right... all right.., but maybe I should stay here and protect her from... um, monsters and stuff," Kisshu added with a slight laugh.

"No way! Then we would need someone to protect her from you!" Rei said, grabbing a hold of one of Kisshu's ears and pulling him outside. "You're coming with me long ears!"

"Ow! Owowowowow!"

* * *

Rei called her friends and within half-an-hour, everyone was ready, and in four groups of three. Kisshu, unwillingly, was paired with Rei and Makoto. Mint and Zakuro teamed up and Chibi Usa agreed to show them around, though they weren't really happy about this. Next was Lettuce and Ami, who had finished her test earlier that morning; Pai just decided to come a long as well. Minako and Usagi practically tackled Ryou so the poor blond boy had no choice, but to go with the two annoyingly crazy blond girls. Pudding volunteered to stay behind and watch over Ichigo.

_**(Rei, Kisshu and Makoto)**_

"Stupid girls," Kisshu whined, walking a long the sidewalk. Makoto behind him and Rei in front.

"Stupid pervert," both girls said at once.

"Quit thinking about Ichigo and keep your mind set on finding Yusouki!" Rei exclaimed.

"Got it?" Makoto asked harshly.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever," Kisshu dully replied.

_**(Mint, Zakuro and Chibi Usa)**_

"This is so embarrassing," Mint whispered to Zakuro, "Having a little kid lead us around."

"I heard that!" Chibi Usa snapped. "If you'd prefer to look on your own, then go right a head. I won't stop you, but don't blame me if you get lost."

"This is no time to be fighting," Zakuro sighed. "Lets all keep searching."

_**(Lettuce, Ami and Pai)**_

"Ami-san? What are you doing?" Lettuce questioned. Ami held up her small computer and typed a few things in.

"I'm trying to see if Yusouki is capable of being located through my CPU, but I'm not really sure what I should be searching for since this monster is not of our dimension."

"Let me have a look," Pai requested. "I worked on the transport kirema anima myself, so I should be of assistance."

"Uhm, o-kay..." Ami reached the blue computer to the tall alien and waited. Pai looked at it for a moment, to familiarize himself with this world's technology, then he quickly started typing things in. Within four point three minutes, Pai had returned Ami's CPU with the proper coordinates on it. "That was fast... wait! Is this where it is!" Pai nodded. "But this is where Minako, Usagi and Ryou are!"

(A/N: This next part is mostly happening at the same time as the above part.)

_**(Minako, Usagi and Ryou)**_

"He's so dreamy," Minako said, lost in a daze.

"Earth to Minako!" Usagi shouted, knocking on Minako's head. "This is not the time to gawk at the guys... even if he is a total hunk!"

_Someone... please save me, _Ryou said to himself. _And here I thought the Mew Mews were bad. _

Suddenly a flash of light jolted passed him and the two girls. "What was that?" Minako and Usagi exclaimed at the same time.

"I've seen that light before!" Ryou stated, jerking his head in the direction of where the light went. "That's definitely the kirema anima all right." Ryou looked over at Usagi and Minako. "Can you call your friends? They need to inform the Mew Mews right away!"

"I don't know... I think we can handle it, ne Mina?" Usagi announced, reaching for her brooch.

"Uh huh," Minako nodded in agreement as she went for her wand.

"Moooooon... Cooossmiiiccc... POWER, MAKE UP!" Usagi called out as a blue light surrounded her only to reemerge as Sailor Moon.

"Venuuuuuus... Star... POWER, MAKE UP!" Minako shouted. An orange glow appeared around her and Sailor Venus made her entrance.

"W-what just happened?" A startled Ryou asked.

"You could say we're the Mew Mews of this dimension," Sailor Venus replied.

"Except we're known as the Sailor Scouts here," Sailor Moon added. "So how-a-bout we catch this kirema thingie and get you and the others home?"

"Aw, wanna go out before you leave?" Sailor Venus asked Ryou.

"NO!" Ryou replied, shouting. All of a sudden, Pai, Lettuce and Ami popped out of no where, appearing right beside Ryou. "AAAHH!"

"AAAH!" Lettuce and Ami shrieked.

"AAAHH!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus screamed soon after. Pai looked around at everyone's shocked expressions.

"Aaaah," he yelled, unemotionally. Everyone stared at him. "What? Everyone else was doing it." A sweat drop appeared on the back of everyone's head as they almost fell down.

"Never mind," Ami sighed. Lettuce looked at Ryou.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Shirogane-san," Lettuce said passively. "I was worried after hearing the kirema anima was in the same area as you." Ryou gave Lettuce a kind smile while Sailor Venus and Pai growled in the background. Ami quickly transformed into Sailor Mercury after hearing their identities were revealed and Yusouki was spotted.

"Do you remember which direction the kierema anima went?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Oh! That's right!" Ryou shouted. "Lettuce, you should transform!"

"Right! Mew mew Lettuce... metomorphoSIS!" Lettuce said aloud. Now Mew Lettuce was here!

Ryou pointed the direction out and he, the girls and Pai started to search the area. Before long, Yusouki made its appearance and it seemed ready for a fight

"Uhm, Pai-san?" Lettuce began. "Can't you control it?"

"Even though I helped generate the creature, I can not manage it at it's current state," Pai replied calmly. Yusouki started to shoot its attacks at Lettuce and the three scouts. They all were quickly knocked down, but Lettuce jumped up and shouted, "Ribbon Lettuce... RUSH!" but the kirema anima transported out of the way and Lettuce's attack hit head on into a building. Mercury hurriedly shot her bubbles around Yusouki, but it seemed to do nothing but make it madder. It started to launch attacks in every possible direction. Venus threw her 'love-me-chain' around one of the beast's huge metal arms, but to everyone's dismay, it broke instantly. The kirema anima had too much energy left for Sailor Moon's wand to have any effect. They were running out of options...


	7. An Intense Battle Rages On, Nya!

**KatanaFoX: **Heh, is this fast enough? ;)

**Wendex: **O.o E-mail's evil... heheh. I guess ya may need to compose a new E-mail instead of replying, if ya want. InuYasha's in the next chapter so if ya need ta know anything else, just ask(Or E-mail me if ya can. XD Kay? BTW: I forgot to mention that Kagome is a Priestess. (sorta) At least I don't think I told ja. O.o Oh well... on to the story, nya! XD;;

**Disclaimer:**I do not own TMM or SM!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**'An Intense Battle Rages On, nya!'**_

"Something is wrong... I can feel it," Rei stated; suddenly stopping. Kisshu, not realizing, ran right into her, and Makoto into him soon after, causing them all to fall down.

"H-hey, why'dja stop all of a sudden?" Kisshu asked, annoyed. Rei shoved both Kisshu and Makoto off her and sat up, rubbing her head.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Makoto asked.

"Sailor Moon, Mercury and Venus are fighting the kirema anima and Lettuce is fighting it, too," Rei replied. "We have to help them!"

"Who are those 'sailor' people?" Kisshu asked, scratching his head and showing a weird, though confused, expression.

"We will explain later, but right now we have no time," Makoto said.

"Chibi Usa is close by so we should pick her and Zakuro and Mint up, too," Rei added.

"Right! We're going to need them."

_How does this girl know all this stuff? _Kisshu wondered, raising an eye-brow. He shook his head and started walking after Rei and Makoto.

_**(Pudding and Ichigo)**_

The small blond haired girl had sat down beside the sleeping Ichigo, who had curled up into a cat-like ball. Now and then, Pudding's eyes would close, but she would quickly jerk them open. She started to rock back and forth, hoping it would keep her a wake, but boredom was a great force to reckon with, which Pudding instantly found out as she tried to hold a yawn in, but couldn't.

"Waah! Pudding can't take it no more, na no da!" she cried out, her stomach seemed to follow her example as it cried out, too, but not from boredom; it was hungry. "That's a great idea, tummy-chan! If Pudding eats something, then Pudding can stay awake! Time to find tummy-chan a treat, na no da!"

Hastily, the monkey girl trotted into the kitchen and looked around. She looked through the cupboards, on top of the refrigerator and in the refrigerator, finding 1 box of Jello French Vanilla instant pudding; 1 box of Jello Banana cream instant Pudding milk; 1 large container of whipped cream; 4 ripe bananas; a small carton of strawberries, and a bag of vanilla wafers.

"Yay!" the hyper girl chirped, picking up all the ingredients carefully. "Pudding will make Banana and strawberry Pudding, na no da! Ichigo-oneechan will be hungry, too!"

One of the bananas fell from Pudding's arm and, with the blond girl doing her normal circus acts, she slipped. Instinctively, the monkey kid reached out one hand to grab a hold of something to stop her fall, but to her dismay, she grabbed nothing but pots and pans, dragging them down with her. All the contents, that once were in the small girls arms, now decorated her and the floor. The pots and pans, barely missing her, fell on the floor,too, with a huge crash.

"Owie..," Pudding whined.

"What happened?" Ichigo sleepily asked. She stumbled into the Kitchen, barely a wake, and rubbed her eyes; her shirt hanging off her shoulder.

"Ichigo-oneechan? You're a wake, na no da!"

Ichigo looked around the room for a moment, then back down at the strawberry covered Pudding. "Where's everyone else... and why are you covered in strawberries?"

"Pudding's covered in strawberries because Pudding wanted to make Pudding!"

"WHAT?"

"And everyone else is looking for the kirema anima, na no da! Kisshu-oniichan is looking, too! So you can relax! Rei-oneechan told us what happened last night!"

"Sh-she did?" Ichigo stuttered, face turning as red as the strawberries that Pudding was picking up off the floor and washing.

"Yup!" Pudding replied casually. Ichigo's face now even darker. Pudding transferred all of the ingredients to the center table, then turned towards Ichigo. "Does Ichigo-oneechan wanna help, na no da?"

"Uh! Umm, sure!"

"Thankies! Could you mix the Pudding mixes and milk while I slice the bananas and Ichigos, na no da?"

O.O;;

* * *

Meanwhile, Rei and Makoto had explained the situation to Zakuro, Mint and Chibi Usa, so they were now on their way, fully transformed. Kisshu couldn't stop laughing at the fact that they wore mini-skirts during battle and that no one had realized who they were since they looked the same both ways. 

_They must live in a dimension full of idiots. _He previously thought.

"How do you know where they are?" Mint asked Sailor Mars.

"I just do..," Sailor Mars replied.

"Sure."

"There they are," Zakuro stated.

"Sorry," Mint apologized to Mars. "Ribbon... Mint Echo!"

Mint shot her arrow at the kirema anima, but it saw her and teleported right in front of her and knocked the bird girl down.

"MINT!" Everyone shouted, running towards her.

"Ribbon... Zakuro PURE!" The wolf girl shouted out, wrapping the long purple light around the kirema anima; pulling it away... just long enough for the others to rescue Mint. Immediately after the rescue, all the sailor scouts launched their attacks at once. Everyone was quiet for a moment as they watched the smoke clear. When the veil of dust lifted, the fierce kirema anima was no where to be seen.

"Where'd it go?" Sailor Moon asked hastily.

"Did we get it?" Sailor Venus added to Sailor Moon's question in the same speedy manner.

"Don't be stupid!" Kisshu scolded.

"The kirema anima housed energy and power far greater than any human could produce," Pai articulated. "Your ineffectual strength can not defeat such an indomitable force."

"What he said!"

"No! There's a weakness for everything and Yusouki is no exception," Ryou stated.

"We're going to find that weakness and return to our own dimension," Zakuro declared.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed everyone, including the aliens, and before they knew what had happened, everyone found themselves thrown violently into the ground and/or buildings. Yusouki teleported into the center of the mess that it had caused. Pridefully, it scanned the unconscious bodies. It seemed to no longer wish to take commands from those who had created it.

Even though their bodies wouldn't work and their mouths didn't move, the Mew Mews called out for Ichigo... unknowingly.

* * *

"Auuh!" Ichigo gasped just after finishing the pudding. The strawberry headed girl's face changed from calm and serene to unbearably frightened. Her eyes became huge, mouth wide open. 

"Ichigo-oneechan, what's wrong?" Pudding asked.

"They're in trouble! All of them, they're all in trouble!"

Ichigo grabbed her clothes and threw them on, not taking the time to put her hair up in ribbons, then ran out of the shrine and down the street.

"Ichigo-oneechan?" Pudding grabbed her snack and placed it in a clothe knapsack. "Wait for Pudding, na no da!"

* * *

When Ichigo made it to her destination, she found her friends littered across the ground. Beat up and wounded; their clothes were ripped and blood-stained. The aliens, too, were in this condition as well as Ryou. Ichigo stood there, dumbstruck from the horrid shock that had hit her. Pudding ran up beside the cat girl and gasped at the terrifying sight. 

"Oh no, na no da!" Pudding shouted. "Pudding and Ichigo-oneechan have to help! Mew Mew Pudding... MetomorphoSIS!"

Ichigo just stood there, frozen, as the monkey girl ran into battle.

"Pudding Ring Inferno!" The blast did nothing. "Ichigo-oneechan, help!"

Yusouki ramned its huge metal head straight into the hyper little girl who was trying desperately to save her fallen comrades. "WAAUH!" She screamed as she was knocked into the same state as the others. This instantly effected Ichigo as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"No... No... NOOOOO!" she cried out; a pink light appearing around her. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY... METOMORPHOSIIIIS!" Mew Ichigo appeared and with a vengeance. "Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo raced towards the kirema anima. "Ribbon... strawberry... CHECK!"

The kirema anima teleported behind Mew Ichigo before she could successfully launch her attack. Startled, Ichigo turned around just as Yusouki head butted her.

"WAAAUUUH!" She screamed as she was thrown through a glass window. Despite her injuries, Ichigo got up and bounced back. This time, Yusouki jabbed the pink haired girl in the stomach with one of its metal arms. She fell to her knees and clenched her throbbing stomach.

_I-it's toying with me.., _Ichigo said to herself. _Ugh.. I feel sick... so... dizzy... _

The kirema anima started to blur as it floated closer. "I'm done for... Sorry... everyone," Ichigo cried, closing her eyes and lowering her head. Yusouki extended a long blade from its hand and Ichigo felt the wind as it started to swing towards her. As she prepared for the finale blow, she heard metal harshly clink together. Two arms wrapped around her soon after and jerked the beaten cat girl away. Ichigo's eyes shot open, finding herself in Ryou's arms.

"Shi-Shirogane-san?" She jerked her head around to where she had been. Kisshu had drawn his twin dragon swords and blocked Yusouki's attack. The kirema anima put more weight on it's blade, forcing Kisshu back. His arms started to shake. His legs, no longer able to support him, collapsed. His defense broken; Kisshu's swords were thrust back. Leaving him wide open for an attack. Just as Yusouki slashed it's sword towards Kisshu, the alien boy teleported beside Ichigo and Ryou. Barely escaping, Kisshu's shirt had been cut in half. His chest slightly punctured; a few drops of blood dripped down his stomach.

"K-Kisshu?" Ichigo gasped. "Yuh... You're bleeding!"

"Don't worry... it's not bad... unlike you," Kisshu stated, turning his head slightly, scanning Ichigo's cut up body, then flashing a smirk. "Glad to know you're worried though."

Ichigo quickly blinked as a blush appeared on her face. She then realized that she was still in Ryou's arms, which made her blush even more.

"Yo, Blondie! How about we team up... just this once? After all... all the other Mew Mews are out cold."

Ryou placed Ichigo down onto the hard ground. "All right," Ryou replied. "Besides... I have to protect the Mew Mews at all cost!"

Ryou grabbed a rock and threw it at the huge metal creature. Enraged, the kirema anima started after Ryou. As the blond boy distracted it, Kisshu teleported behind Yusouki, stabbing it in the back. It seemed to not feel a thing, though it threw Kisshu off and onto Ryou.

At that time, all the girls came to. Pai, though, had been conscious the entire time, watching the battle. Kisshu and Ryou sat up, rubbing their heads. Yusouki now extended two blades instead of one. Everyone's eyes grew wide as it surprisingly switched targets. No longer was it aiming for Ryou or Kisshu, but for Ichigo once more.

"ICHIGO!" Everyone screamed as the kirema anima sped towards her, not slowing down.

"Wuuaah!" Ichigo squalled, tightly shutting her eyes as she waited for the inevitable blow. When she felt nothing, the pink haired girl wondered if she was dead... or was it toying with her again? Ichigo was too frightened to open her eyes to find out. Suddenly a sticky substance landed on Ichigo's face, then it ran off the side of her head. She heard everyone around her gasp so she figured she must still be alive. Slowly, her eyes opened, now realizing to her shock and horror, both Ryou and Kisshu were above her. Swords sticking out just below their chests. Blood falling heavily.

"Shi... Shirogane-san! Ki... Kisshu... Kun?" Ichigo somehow managed to say.

"Are you... all right?" Ryou asked, pain showing in his voice. Ichigo nodded her head, eyes wide as she looked from Ryou to Kisshu.

"Good," Kisshu smiled. Yusouki withdrew it's blades. Kisshu and Ryou both cried out in pain as they fell down... onto Ichigo. Not looking, she slowly placed her hands on their backs. Her body quivering the entire time as she reached for the wounds... afraid of what she would find... or not find. Reaching the holes, a pain erupted in the pit of Ichigo's stomach and her heart tightened. Now unable to control herself, a mysterious power possessed her and her eyes showed it.

She sit up and moved Kisshu and Ryou to her sides. Now fully standing, she glared at Yusouki... her eyes solid red... no pupils or high lights visible at all. For every step Ichigo took, the kirema anima would move back. Everyone else was too terrified to speak. The kirema anima shot an attack at the cat eared girl, but this time she just swatted it away. This kept on for ten minutes before Yusouki gave up and surrounded the area in light as they were transported into another dimension...

* * *

"Gone! Gone!" Masha chirped sadly. Keiichiro's computer screen went blank. 

"Not again!" Keiichiro yelled, slamming his hands against the desk. "We were so close this time. I have to reboot the computer and try again. This time, I hope I get to them... before it's too late.


	8. A Strange New Dimension

**KatanaFoX: **O.o No! Don't blow up! Here's the next chapter. Sorry for it being a lil late... but I couldn't get in the mood for typing. But, yeah! It's InuYasha time! Anyways... I think ch. 10 will probably have the most IYness.(lol) -coughhotspringproblemscough-

**Wendy: **Goman. The Blue Knight will not be in this story. O.o Tell ya the truth, I forgot all about him while I was writing this... he is in my 'Temporarily Switched' fanfic that I'm working on at the moment... but there's more Masaya in that fanfic... so nobody'll probably like it. O.o

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMM, SM or IY

**Chapter 8**

_**'A Strange New Dimension...'**_

As the dimension portal opened, Pai teleported out before the others. Landing on a flat area, he noticed most of the land was covered with grass and forests. All the roads he could see were made of dirt. _What an abnormal place, _he said to himself. _It feels as if it's not as polluted... unlike the other dimensions._

All of a sudden, Mew Lettuce was flung out of the dimension portal. A huge tree stopped her from going further; Pai only a few feet away from her. Soon after, Ryou was thrown from the portal. Like everyone else, he couldn't control where he went, finding himself on top of Lettuce, their lips tightly connected.

Both Lettuce and Ryou's eyes grew wide and the green haired girl's face erupted red. Her heart almost popping out of her chest. Pai stood with his arms crossed when all of a sudden his eye twitched. Walking over to the two humans, Pai grabbed a hold of Ryou's shirt collar and threw him off Lettuce. The tall alien walked a few yards away and stopped with his back turned toward Ryou and Lettuce.

_What's his problem?_ Ryou wondered. _It was an accident. _Lettuce sat up, face still dark red and eyes still wide. "Lettuce, are you all right?" Ryou asked.

"Uh! Umm, uh... Yeah!" Lettuce stuttered. "It's just... uh... I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Eh? Don't worry about it. I should be the one to apologize."

Just as Lettuce was about to apologize again, despite what Ryou had said, the blond boys chest caught her attention... and he noticed. "Uhm," He begun, not knowing what to say. Lettuce realized she was staring and that he had no idea why.

"Uh! It's not what it looks like!" She quickly said, now feeling quite hot. "I-it's just... umm... y-you were stabbed th-there, but..."

Ryou looked down at his chest and noticed all evidence of him ever being stabbed were gone. His shirt was cut-free and there were no signs of even the faintest blood stain. Ryou quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled it off; looking for any sign of a scar. Lettuce's face, which had finally gained its normal color back, erupted red once more.

"Hey Lettuce, you don't see a scar do you?" Ryou asked, not looking up.

"N-n-n-nuh... uhh!" Lettuce stuttered before fainting from embarrassment.

"Idiot!" Pai scolded. "Put your shirt back on!"

Ryou sat there confused for a moment before throwing his shirt back on. _What I do?_

"What happened to her?" a small fox boy asked, walking over to Lettuce. An even smaller cat like animal followed him. Ryou just stared wide-eyed. "What? Haven't you ever seen a demon before?"

"N-o, just aliens," Ryou said.

"You're not from around here, are ya?" Ryou shook his head 'no'. "Hey, just like Kagome! My name's Shippo and my friend here is called Kilala!" Kilala mewed cutely. "Who are you?"

"Shirogane Ryou... and this girls name is Lettuce. The guy over there is Pai."

"Yay! Nice to meet ya! Want some candy?" Shippo asked, holding up some suckers.

Umm, no." Shippo stuck the suckers back into his pocket.

"Okay! Will you play with me? All my other friends said they had things to do... except good ol' Kilala!"

"You would definitely get along with Pudding," Ryou sighed. "But we're kind of busy ourselves. We were separated from our friends."

"Let me help! Pleassssssse!"

"Uhm... okay?" O.o

* * *

In another area, Mint and Zakuro were thrown out of the dimension portal. They ended up at the edge of a forest. 

"Onee-sama!" Mint shouted happily, running over to Zakuro. "I'm so glad you're here! I didn't want to get stuck with one of those idiots again." Both girls stood straight up and looked around at the new area. "This is... different," Mint stated. Zakuro nodded in agreement. All of a sudden, a man with black hair and blue eyes came up behind the two girls.

"Well, what are two lovely ladies like yourselves doing in a place like this?" Miroku asked as he stroked their butts. Instantly, they both swung around, slamming their hands into his face; giving him a matching set of red hand prints on both his cheeks. "OW!"

"PERVERT!" Zakuro and Mint shouted.

"Sorry... Whenever I see a pretty girl, I can't control myself."

"You're disgusting!" Mint said, wide eyes. Now quite annoyed.

"Ah! Mint... Zakuro!" Minako said, appearing from deep within the forest. "It's good to see familiar fa..." Miroku ran up to the blond girl and grabbed her hands. "Uummm, can I help you?" A sweat drop appeared on the back of Zakuro and Mint's heads.

"Perhaps you could," Miroku begun. "You see, I have this tragic problem that will eventually kill me and I am in great need of a son to carry on my mission when I am gone. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

"EH! You sicko!" Minako yelled before forcefully slapping the black haired boy. He instantly fell backwards, spiral eyed. "That shut him up."

* * *

"Aah!" Ichigo screamed as she fell out of the portal. She landed at the base of a hill. Just as she sit up, Kisshu fell out of the portal, too, landing on top of the cat-ear girl. Ichigo's eyes grew wide as she blushed, but she was quite confused. Her eyes moved down to Kisshu's chest and before Ichigo realized what she was doing, she had switched places with Kisshu, pinning him down and rolling his shirt up to his mid chest. 

"I-Ichigo?" Kisshu questioned, startled.

"It's gone..." she said in a voice too quiet for Kisshu to hear.

"Am I too much for you to resist?" Kisshu joked, getting his mischievousness back.

"WAAAHHH!" Ichigo quickly jumped away. "N-no, t-that's not it, nya!" Kisshu sat up, not bothering to fix his shirt and stared at the pink haired girl slyly. "It's... well uh, what happened to your, uh, injury?"

"Huh?" Kisshu looked down at his chest. "Hey, it is gone! I guess it's safe to say we traveled through time."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked dumbly. Kisshu then looked back up at Ichigo.

"Oh, you didn't know didja?"

"What? What? WHAT?" Ichigo asked, listening closely.

"Umm, I don't think I'll tell ya," Kisshu said with a smile as he watched the cat girl fall down, Ichigo quickly jumped back up and walked closer to Kisshu, her eyes drawn down.

"Why not, nya?"

"Because, I don't feel like it... bu-t, I might consider tellin' ya if ya give me a kiss... right here," the green haired alien said cheerfully, placing a finger on his lips.

"Neh... NO! I don't wanna know that bad!" Ichigo, whose face was bright red, turned away from Kisshu and started walking off.

"Wait, Koneko-chan! How 'bout a kiss on the cheek then?"

"NO!"

"Aww," Kisshu groaned. He scratched his head, then looked up at the annoyed cat girl.

J_eez... she always has to make this hard on me, doesn't she?_

"Uhm... Kisshu?" Ichigo said as she stopped walking, though not turning around.

"Yeah?"

"I uh... just wanted to tha... thank you... for saving... me. I was so worried when I saw you... and Shirogane-san hurting like you were. I thought you two were going to die, but I don't remember anything after that." Ichigo turned her head around, just enough to look at Kisshu, and lightly smile. Her eyes looked hurt and showed signs of tears while her cheeks were a faded red. Kisshu's eyes grew wide.

"I-chi-go..." _Just tell her you big moron. Aww, that means I won't get my kiss though... oh well, _Kisshu sighed, then teleported over to Ichigo and hugged her as he nipped at her neck.

"Ki-Kisshu?" She questioned, shocked.

"Don't worry. I won't kiss you any more than I just did. _At least for now. _If you really wanna know, then I'll tell ya. Nothin' very special really. It's just... we must have gone through time."

"Through... time?"

"Uh-huh... Remember, my original intention was to go back in time and not through dimensions."

"So all we did this time was go through time? What does that have to do with your injuries disappearing? And Kisshu? I'm allowing you to hold me.., but not 'T_HERE'!_"

Kisshu whimpered for a little bit, but obediently moved his left hand down and wrapped it back around her stomach. He sighed, then answered her questions.

"This place doesn't look like Tokyo so I think we went through a dimension and time. Either way, since time has technically moved... Our wounds have healed, but our bodies can't be physically aged because we are moving too fast. Clothes... wounds... cuts, stuff like that are all that would be affected. One more thing. If I would have died, I would have stayed dead," Kisshu finished, now pulling away form Ichigo. The cat girl turned around and looked at Kisshu.

"I'm surprised, Kisshu. You actually sounded really smart," Ichigo giggled.

"Oh! Really?"

_Great... I shouldn't have flattered him!_

"How 'bout you reward me with a kiss?"

_Thought so... _"No and it was just one compliment so don't get used to it."

"Aww."

"One more thing. Did we travel to the past or future?" Ichigo asked. Kisshu eyed Ichigo's clothes mischievously.

"Heh, to the past," he replied. "Which I'm sorry to say."

"Hmm, why?"

"Because, with how bad your dress was cut up, if we went to the future, you wouldn't be wearing anything, but now it doesn't even have a single rip at all."

"KISSHU!"

* * *

In a dark, desolate area, another portal opened and Yusouki drifted out. It seemed content with the quiet surroundings, but that didn't last long. Within minutes of its arrival, Mew Pudding and Chibi Moon were thrown into the same area. The kirema anima stopped and turned around. Pudding and Chibi Moon sat up and stared nervously. 

"Yusouki-chan! Hiya, na no da!" Pudding yelped, jumping all over the kirema anima. "Thankies for taking Pudding and the others to all those neat places, na no da! This place is kinda scary though. Could Yusouki-chan take us all home soon?"

_Is she brain dead? _Chibi Moon wondered. Yusouki backed away and the monkey girl followed it.

"Take us home, na no da!"

"What's going on here?" A boy with silver hair, golden eyes and dog ears asked. He had his sword drawn and resting on his shoulder. It looked like he had just come from a battle.

"Ah! Wow!" Chibi Moon exclaimed. "Cool ears!" Forgetting all about Yusouki, the small pink haired girl tackled the dog boy and rubbed his ears. "They're so soft!"

"Wha... wha?" InuYasha stuttered.

"Pudding wants to feel! Pudding wants to feel!" the small monkey girl shouted.

"No! And you get off me, ya lil brat!" InuYasha shoved Chibi Moon off him and stood up. He glanced over at Yusouki.

"What kind of demon is that?"

"Yusouki's no demon... Yusouki's a kirema anima created by aliens to destroy Pudding and friends," the small blond girl said in a hyper voice.

"And you're okay with this?"

"YES!"

"O-kay... I think I'll be going then."

"Wait..," Chibi Moon and Pudding shouted in unison, but it was too late. InuYasha had left.

"We didn't get to ask if he knew where our friends were," Chibi Moon stated.

"Oh well, na no da," Pudding added. "Hey.. lets go bug Yusouki-chan s'more!"

"You are one weird girl."

* * *

Kisshu reached into his pocket and pulled out a clear bottle that contained a glowing yellow light. He was about to place it back in his pocket when Ichigo noticed. 

"What's that?" the cat girl asked as she and Kisshu continued walking down a dirt path road.

"Uhm, it's some energy I captured from Yusouki when we first were transported," Kisshu answered. "I thought it might come in handy."

"How so?"

"I don't really know right now," Kisshu started, now lifting the small bottle up towards the sun, "but I had a feeling, ya know?" Kisshu gently placed the delicate bottle of energy back into his pocket. Looking ahead, he noticed a town. "Hey, look up there!"

"Hmm?" Ichigo commenced. "Ah, a village? Maybe some of the others are there, nya!"

The pink haired cat girl raced down the hill, which was over hanged with trees, that led to the village. As she walked into the small town, Kisshu teleported beside her. A lot of people were outside working in the fields while little children ran around with their friends and played tag. Some of the slightly older kids were down at the stream throwing stones across the thin body of water.

"What a weird place," Kisshu stated, placing his right hand on his hip as he looked up and down the area. "I hope the people aren't the same way."

"Even so, we should ask if they've seen any of the Mew Mews," Ichigo stated. Running up to the three men, who looked around thirty years old, Ichigo started to ask them about the Mew Mews. The three men stopped hoeing and looked up.

"I'm sorry to bother you while you're working, but I really need some help locating a few friends. I was just wondering if you've seen anyone strange around her lately?"

"Look at those fuzzy ears and that long black tail," one of the villagers noted. "How strange."

"Her outfit is quite bizarre, too," another villager stated.

"She has to be a demon!" The third villager concluded. Kisshu then teleported over to see what was taking Ichigo so long only to receive frightful glares from the men. "Another demon! Look at those pointed ears and golden eyes."

"Eh? Demon... where?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Uh, Ichigo? Could you explain what's going on?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm not sure myself, nya! It's starting to freak me out!"

"Look at how they converse..," another villager called out. "They must be mates!"

"What the h..," Ichigo begun, clenching her fist.

"Uhm, Ichigo... I don't think it's smart to fight with them," Kisshu interrupted. "Maybe we should leave."

"Demons aren't aloud in out village!" The first villager shouted. "Everyone, get 'em!"

Kisshu and Ichigo gasped as all the people in the tiny town started chasing them with garden tools. "Whadja do, Ichigo?" Kisshu shouted.

"I don't know, but I think they think we're demons!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Oh? Ya think do ya?"

"Get 'em! Get 'em! Get 'em!" Random villagers shouted, still hot on the poor cat girl and aliens boy's trail.

"Waaauuuuh!" both Ichigo and Kisshu shouted, not slowing down.


	9. A Catastrophe!

**Kissu Kisshu: **Yay! So many reviews for ch. 8 (Passes out cookies for all those who reviewed!) Thanks to KatanaFoX, Erin Moon, Mew Ravenand Mew Cerry, Kishlover123, Stantonluver, and ficfan3484:)

**Erin Moon: **Thanks!

**KatanFoX / Mew Raven and Mew Cerry: **Kay, here's the update.

**Kishlover123: **Heheh, I don't think I wanna see Kish in the Pokemon world. XD

**Stantonluver: **Heh, sorry. This story I guess was meant ta be a little less serious(except during the battle scences). I am working on other stories at the moment that are a little more romantic... but I always liked the comedy in Kish's and Ichigo's relationship.

**Ficfan3484: **Thanks! X3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMM, SM or IY

**Chapter 9**

_**'A Catastrophe!'**_

"Jeez, where is everyone?" a girl with raven black hair, and a green and white, sailor uniform on, asked aloud. She stopped and got off her pink bike and leaned it against a tree. Her yellow back pack, full of food and and medical supplies, was laid next to the shiny, though beaten up, bike. "I leave for a few hours and everyone scatters... ARGH! InuYasha, wait till I get a hold of you!"

Not paying attention to where she was pacing, Kagome tripped and found herself plummeting down a hill. Closing her eyes, the raven haired girl felt someone catch her. Instantly she heard an annoying voice cry out,

"Lord Sesshomaru! Why did you?"

_S-Sesshomaru? Uh-oh, _Kagome said to herself as her eyes darted open. Sure enough, the dog demon, InuYasha's brother, was standing there. This would be a horrible time for InuYasha to show up and with how luck would have it, he did. The silver haired half demon just stood there, dumbstruck. He stared on at the surprising sight of Sesshomaru holding Kagome. If possible, InuYasha's mouth was hung to the ground.

"Kagome, you TRAITOR!"

"N-no, InuYasha! It's not what it looks like."

"Yeah, right! If you prefer to be with the enemy, then fine! I'm leaving!"

"InuYasha, quit being so arrogant!" Kagome shouted after the fleeing dog boy. She was too riled up to even think of 'sitting' him. Then remembering where she was, Kagome nervously laughed, as she looked back over at Sesshomaru, then darted back up the hill. Sesshomaru decided it was not of any importance whether he killed her or not, so he walked on down the dirt path. Jaken and Rin continued to follow him obediently as they continued their journey.

* * *

Ichigo and Kisshu were still trying desperately to escape the enraged villagers, who were now throwing anything and everything at the alien boy and cat girl. Kisshu lifted his hand up into the air, catching an apple.

"Hey, this isn't too bad," Kisshu said with a joking smile. "It's an easy way to get lunch!"

"This is hardly the time to joke, Kisshu!" Ichigo shouted.

"All right. All right. Hey I have an idea!" Kisshu quickly grabbed Ichigo by the waist. "Hold on!"

"Wha-What are you doing?" she shouted nervously. Without another word, Kisshu teleported them both to a different area. All the villagers stopped, wide eyed, and dropped all of their tools at the exact same time.

"They vanished!" a villager shouted.

"It's the work of black magic I tell ya!" another villager called out.

**(Kisshu and Ichigo)**

Kisshu phased himself and Ichigo into a dark forest, though because of some light shinning down from the tree tops, they were still able to see well enough to barely move around. Ichigo, sometime during the trip to the forest, clenched a hold of Kisshu's neck. The alien boy still had a hold of the cat girls waist so it made for a very interesting pose.

"Are... we... there yet?" Ichigo slowly asked.

"Uh huh, but you can still hold on to me," Kisshu replied with a smug little smile across his face.

Ichigo quickly opened her eyes. "Wuuuaaaaah Nyaaaaa!" the cat girl pulled away from the alien boy and backed up against a tree. Face bright red. _OMG! I was just hugging Kisshu... kinda... AAHH!_

"Uhm, I think we should start to look for a way out of this forest," Kisshu stated as he looked around. "Who knows what's in here. Possibly a demon or a ghost."

"A ga-ga-GHOST!" A slimy creature slid across Ichigo's boot as a breathe of cold air hit her on the back of the neck. "WAAAAAHH!" she screamed, grabbing a hold of Kisshu by the waist, knocking them both down.

"Ichigo?" _I could get used to this, _Kisshu smiled contently.

"I HATE ghosts!" Ichigo cried, tightening her grip around Kisshu's waist.

"Owowowowowowow! OWW!" _Okay... maybe not this part!_

Ichigo suddenly felt something float across her back. Jumping up, the cat girl screamed and started running. She didn't know where... and she really didn't care at the moment. All she wanted was to get out of the forest.

"Aah, Koneko-chan!" Kisshu yelled, jumping up. "You'll get lost!"

But it was too late. Ichigo was now out of view and Kisshu had to start looking for her. He started down the path where he had last seen her.

* * *

"Sorry for passing out on both of you," Lettuce expressed sadly. The green haired girl looked up at the ever-so-distant Pai and trailed over to the handsome Ryou. _Great, now I've kissed them both. It's so embarrassing. _

"Uumm, why is your face all red?" the small fox boy asked.

"UH?"

Pai turned around and walked over to the others, his arms still crossed. "Are you two done wasting my time?" he said coldly. "This is the best time to attack and restrain the kirema anima."

Ryou's head darted up towards Pai and asked, "Why?"

"It has used up too much energy traveling from area to area. Right now it has next to no energy, but if we continue to waste time, then the kirema anima will regain its lost power and then some. By my calculations, we have till morning."

"MORNING?" Lettuce and Ryou shouted at once.

"We better start searching now," Ryou stated.

"Uh! Uh huh!" Lettuce agreed.

An hour went by and Pai, Lettuce and Kilala were of no help either, but they were nice enough to help. Ryou stopped all of a sudden, without warning, claiming that he had heard screaming. Before anyone could say a word, the blond boy had started towards that area.

Reaching the edge of the forest, Ryou saw a figure in the darkness, racing towards him. Before he could get out of the way, the figure ran right into him; revealing it's self to be Ichigo. Her eyes grew wide as she found herself accidentally kissing Ryou; due to the fall. Kisshu made his way out of the forest about this time, shocked. He was even more surprised to see a pink light surround Ichigo as she transformed into a small black kitten.

"Wha-What just happened?" Kisshu asked before grabbing the cute kitten on Ryou's chest.

"You didn't know?" Ryou asked, sitting up. "Ichigo transforms into a cat when ever she's kissed or when she gets too excited."

Kisshu looked directly at the cat. "Now there's more of a reason to call you 'kitten', hmm?" Kisshu chuckled.

"HIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!" (How 'bout I claw your eyes out!)

Kisshu then looked back down at Ryou and asked, "Okay, now how do I turn her back?"

"Another kiss turns her back to normal," Ryou replied hesitantly.

"Yay! That's easy!"

Kisshu leaned towards Ichigo as he prepared his kiss. Ichigo hissed at him again, then pressed her paw up against his face, pushing him back. She quickly clawed his hand, causing him to drop her, and she ran off into the forest.

"Wait, Ichigo! It's dangerous as a cat!"

Ryou jumped up, and both he and Kisshu ran towards the forest after the annoyed cat. Ichigo quickly made it to the middle of the forest. Out of breathe, she sat down at the base of one of the trees and sighed... unknowing of the demon lurking behind her. It quickly lunged at her, hoping for an easy meal. Though today wasn't its lucky day. InuYasha appeared, quickly grabbing the kitten and slicing up the demon. As the dog boy was about to turn around, he tripped on a tree root.

Tumbling down, he found himself on the ground. The cat on top of him, thrown into a kiss. Kagome walked into the area of the forest, where InuYasha is, just after Ichigo had transformed; finding a girl on top of him and kissing him... Ichigo hastily drew away. Her face bright red.

"Kagome! It's not what it looks like!" InuYasha shouted out.

"InuYasha... SIT BOY!"

"AAAHH!"

About this time, Ryou and Kisshu, along with Zakuro, Mint, Venus, Miroku, Lettuce Pai, Kilala and Shippo appeared. Ryou and Kisshu had spotted Zakuro, Mint, Venus and the unconscious monk while they were looking for Ichigo. Lettuce and Pai had been looking for Ryou, since he ran off all of a sudden. Shippo and Kilala just decided to follow.

Every one stared on in amazement at the spot where InuYasha had been. Now a hole shaped like the dog bog was all that was visible from their standing.

"Umm, okay. I don't wanna know," Kisshu said, moving his attention back towards Ichigo. Both sad and glad she was in human form. "Aww, I was really looking forward to that kiss. Hey, how come you never transform when I kiss ya?"

"I-I don't know," Ichigo replied. "Maybe it has something to do with you being an alien."

"You're a cat?" Kagome asked Ichigo.

"I'll explain everything that happened." Ichigo sighed, then told Kagome about the transformation and the whole thing with InuYasha was a complete accident. Kagome apologized and also explained about the necklace InuYasha was wearing.

"Woah, I could use a couple of those," Ichigo stated, glaring at Kisshu and Ryou. They both took a step back. Ichigo then averted her gaze towards Mint. "Maybe three."

"Don't even think about it, Ichigo," Mint said rudely. "As if I would fall below a commoner like yourself."

Pai interrupted, before Ichigo could kill Mint, and quickly explained the situation. Now they were off again. At the forest's edge, they saw Mercury, Mars and Sailor Moon. Pai walked over to Mercury.

"May I see your computer?"

"Uh, yeah, but where is Ichigo and Kisshu?" Everyone looked around.

"They're gone," Zakuro stated.

"I bet Kisshu is the cause of this!" Mint yelled.

"We have no time to worry about them," Pai announced. "I have located the kirema anima and we must act quickly."

"But... we can't leave Ichigo with... Kisshu!"

"From what I have seen, she can take care of herself."

"Fiiinee," Everyone said slowly and sadly. Pai teleported everyone to their destination. Ichigo on the other had, had thought she had seen another ghost, while in the forest. The cat girl ran towards the opposite direction as the others and Kisshu was the only one to notice. The pink haired girl and alien boy found themselves outside the other end of the forest.

"Jeez, you can sure run, Koneko-chan," Kisshu smirked.

"Oh no, we're separated from the others again!" Ichigo exclaimed. Kisshu smiled mischievously, then grabbed a hold of Ichigo's arms, pushing her down to the ground.

"I don't have a problem with that... Do you?"

"WAAAUUH!"

"Come on, we're alone, so why not have some fun?"

"NO!"

Kisshu disregarded everything Ichigo said. He leaned his head down as he prepared for his kiss. He stopped for a moment. "Lets... continue from last night... and add some tongue... okay?" Ichigo gasped, but quickly closed her mouth.

_Great! Now who's going to get me out of this one?_

Kisshu moved the cat girl's arms so they were on her stomach and the alien boy laid against them so she couldn't move her arms or hands at all and he would have his hands free. The alien crossed his legs over hers so she couldn't kick him. He moved his hand up to her nose and pinched it closed. His other hand he used to hold her face still.

"Now, if you wanna breathe, you have ta open you mouth."

Ichigo squeaked as her face turned red. It didn't take long for her mouth to fling open, gasping for air. Kisshu quickly darted for the opening, but stopped when he heard something coming towards him. Opening his eyes, he noticed a huge boomerang. Quickly, he teleported away before it could hit him. He looked to where it had come from and noticed a brown haired girl glaring at him.

"Hahahaah, ya missed," he laughed. The boomerang turned and headed back to its owner. Kisshu, unluckily, was in the way. He soon found himself spinning all across the area. Sango, followed by Sailor Jupiter, ran over towards Ichigo. The boomerang fell to the ground and Kisshu stumbled up, as he tried to walk.

"Sailor Jupiter! I'm so glad to see you!" Ichigo cried out.

"Hey, Sango was the one to spot you," Jupiter stated. "And just in the nick of time, I see."

"T-thank you, Sango!" Ichigo smiled.

"No problem," Sango replied. "I know how to deal with perverts."

Meanwhile, Pai had snapped some kind of device, that acted like a leash, on Yusouki. Everyone had to wait until morning before going home. Kagome had mentioned Kaede and how she'd probably agree to let them stay the night. Pai teleported everyone there, and to their surprise, Sango, Jupiter, Ichigo, and a very annoyed Kisshu were waiting for them.

"Hey everyone!" Sango smiled. "I had a feeling you'd all come her. Oh, and Kaede wanted me to tell you, she had to go to another village to help banish some demons.

"All right. Well, it looks like we have a full house tonight," Kagome averred. Everyone nodded in agreement.

A couple hours later, everyone was in their sleeping positions. The Sailor scouts all slept on the left side of the room, the guys in middle of the room, except Pai and Ryou, who stayed outside, and everyone else on the right. Yusouki was closer to the left. Ichigo, who had been in a deep sleep, all of a sudden woke up. Still drowsy, she rubbed her eyes and looked over at Yusouki; who was glowing.

"Whaa?" She said lazily. Within a flash of light, it and the Sailor Scouts vanished. "UH? EVERYONE, WAKE UP! We have a problem!"


	10. Trouble at the Hot Springs!

**Kissu Kisshu: **I decided that to warn ya that this is a perverted chapter... so don't yell at me for not warning ya. ;)

**ficfan3484: **Nope, just SM and IY. Actually... the next chapter(after this one) will be the last.

**Erin Moon:**XD Thanks...That partmust be popular. O.o You're not the only one to say ya really liked that part... but I admit it was fun writting it. XD

**KatanaFoX: **LOL Aw, only a little one. XD;;

**mew raven and mew cherry: **Actually, this story is almost over. It will be in the next chapter, but here's your update. ;)

**Wendy: **Heya! Welcome back! Uhm, if things are confusing for ya, then try e-mailing me over Gmail. Do you have Gmail? If ya don't, then I could send ya an invitation since I have 50 of them. It's just easier to reply with this E-mail. My account is Kisshu gmail .com (Just take out the spaces.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMM, SM or IY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

_**'Trouble at the Hot Springs!'**_

"It's not morning yet, so how could it transport?" a confused Ryou asked. "It shouldn't have had any power yet, right?"

"It had retrieved some of its power back," Pai stated. "The kirema anima must have thought escaping while we were a sleep was the best option."

"Then how will we get back?" Mint asked franticly.

"And what about the Sailor Scouts?" Ichigo added.

"I don't know that right now, but we need not worry about it tonight," Pai stated blankly. "If it should come for vengeance tomorrow, you all would not have the strength to battle."

Kisshu, who was half laying on his side with his head resting on his palm, yawned, "He's right," he replied lazily. "Yusouki has such a strong desire to fight so I bet it'll be back."

"But that's what I'm worried about," Ichigo said, moving her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs. "What... what if everyone gets hurt again?"

"So?" Kisshu paused for a moment. "Someone will always be hurt through battles, whether they were directly in it or not." Looking back over at Ichigo, Kisshu noticed her staring at him with a startled expression. He sighed. "Don't worry. You'll be fine... Ichigo." He mumbled something else, but she didn't catch it. Nobody did. When Ichigo was about to ask what he had said, Kisshu had curled back up and went back to sleep.

**(NEXT MORNING)**

"Hey, where is everyone?" Ichigo asked hastily, finally awoken from her deep slumber. The room, which was so crowded just last night was almost bare now. Besides herself, all that were in the room were Pudding, Sango and Kagome.

"All of your friends said they wanted to look around while they could," Sango stated.

"Pudding-chan stayed to watch over Ichigo-oneechan, na no da!" Pudding hyperly shouted.

Say, Ichigo," Kagome began, "since everyone else is trying to relax, why don't you as well?"

"I guess," Ichigo said slowly. "It would get my mind off the kirema anima and ... and the possible battle."

"So what do you want to do?" Sango asked Ichigo.

"Uhm, I don't know."

"Hey! There's a hot spring nearby that I bet will feel great!" Kagome mentioned.

"Waah! Really, na no da?" Pudding asked happily. When Kagome nodded, Pudding grabbed a hold of Ichigo. "Can we go? Can we go? CanweCanweCanwe, Pleeeaaasssee?"

"Uh, I guess, but I don't have a bathing suit with me," Ichigo replied.

"That's all right," Kagome averred. "I doubt anyone will come by..."

* * *

"What a rough night," Kisshu said as warm water swept against his face. He grabbed the bands in his hair and pulled them out. Kisshu rested his head against the huge rock behind him. The rock came out of the hot spring and extended upwards a few feet. It attached itself to a hill on the right side from where Kisshu was sitting. Many smaller rocks decorated the borders of the spring as well as others in the area. The springs were plentiful around here and one spring, right behind Kisshu's, was mostly surrounded by huge rocks, except for the front and left sides.

"I wonder if Ichigo's awake yet?" Kisshu asked himself as he stretched, and let out a yawn. "Oh well. I should leave her alone... at least for now. She seemed pretty shaken up last night." Kisshu sank deeper into the hot spring. "I couldn't even tell her last night that she and everyone else could die. Every time Yusouki transports, he becomes massively stronger and Ichigo barely survived the last battle.., but what I said last night was true, I..."

"Ichigo, get in!" a voice, from the hot spring behind Kisshu's, said.

"That's strange... I thought I heard someone say 'Ichigo'."

"I don't know," Ichigo stated. "What if someone spies on us?"

"That was definitely Koneko-chan's voice!" Kisshu said, turning around. He peeked from behind the huge rock. Pudding, Kagome, and Sango were already in the spring while Ichigo debated on whether or not to take a risk and go in.

"Come on Ichigo-oneechan, na no da!" Pudding smiled as she started to splash around in the water. Ichigo grabbed her shirt and quickly looked around.

_Yay! _Kisshu cheered to himself. _Come on... Ya know ya wanna take a dip!_

"Uhm, o-kay," Ichigo shyly said, unbuttoning her shirt. She and Pudding had transformed back to human form before leaving Kaede's house.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! _Kisshu continued cheering, as Ichigo undid the last button on her shirt. As the cat girl was about to take the pink, flowered shirt off, she hesitated and pulled it back on; clenching it tight against her chest. _NO! _Kisshu whined.

"You're still worried?" Kagome asked.

"But doesn't it feel like someone's watching us?" Ichigo asked. Kisshu sweat dropped and pressed himself up against his rock.

"Don't worry," Sango began. "If I catch anyone spying, I'll personally teach them a lesson."

Kisshu gulped, _As long as she doesn't find out._

"All right," Ichigo agreed. Kisshu peeked back out from behind the rock just as Ichigo threw her shirt off.

"AH!" Kisshu happily said, before darting back behind the rock and covering his mouth.

"What was that!" Ichigo practically screamed.

"What was what, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"I thought I heard some one."

"Are you sure you're just not paranoid?" Sango asked.

"Maybe I am," Ichigo replied, reaching for her skirt. Kisshu sighed in relief, then turned back around.

_I better watch myself, or else I'm done for. _Kisshu said to himself. Ichigo slipped her skirt off and was about to undo her bra when she had another bad feeling.

"What now?" Sango questioned Ichigo.

"I uh, still feel like someone's watching," she replied cautiously.

"Fine. If you're that worried, then get a towel out of my bag over there," Kagome stated, pointing to her yellow bag laying against a rock to the right of her. "You can slip the rest of your clothes off from underneath the towel."

"Okay, thanks." Ichigo quickly walked over to the bag and pulled out a soft pink towel. Hastily, she wrapped it around her, then took her under garments off.

_NOOoooo, _Kisshu cried, then turned away and sunk back down into his water. _Everywhere I go, some girl ruins my fun!_

"Ah, this does feel good," Ichigo stated contently.

"See, you were worried for no reason at all," Kagome said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ichigo folded up her towel and placed it on the edge of the hot spring. "I must have imagined everything."

"Hey, Ichigo? What's with that pervert Kisshu?" Sango asked. "He's so obsessed with you." Kisshu turned his head slightly to listen.

"What's there to talk about? He's a pervert with no life outside of stalking me."

"He's definitely dedicated."

"Is Kisshu that one guy with the golden eyes and green hair?" Kagome asked. Ichigo nodded her head. "I think he's kind of cute."

"Yeah, I guess I have to agree with you there," Sango added.

"WHAAT?" Ichigo screamed.

"Don't you think he's cute, Ichigo?" Kagome questioned.

Kisshu pressed his head up to the rock and peeked around again. _Say yes! Say yes! Come ooon, _Kisshu said to himself.

"N-n-NO! Besides... I have a boyfriend so I don't have the right to say anyway."

_Grr, first she says I'm not cute, and now she's talking about Aoyama-kun. _Kisshu continued to pout behind his rock.

"Why do you say that, Ichigo?" Sango asked. "Kagome just said Kisshu was cute and she has a crush on InuYasha.

"WHAT? No I don't!" Kagome retorted. "Like you're one to talk. It's the same with you since you have a crush on Miroku!"

"Ah! Do not!"

"Pudding has a crush on Tar-Tar-kun!" Everyone stared at her, but she went on doing what she had been doing.

Ichigo giggled and about this time, Pudding decided to go under the water for a bit. "Umm," Ichigo begun. "I guess he's kind of cute. But I'll never let him know that!"

Kisshu instantly jumped up and darted out form behind his rock; obviously not thinking. "You really think I'm cute?" he asked happily as he stood there, butt naked. The girl's heads jerked towards Kisshu. Their mouths dropped before letting out a sharp scream. Pudding came up around this time and Sango grabbed the monkey girl, then covered Pudding's eyes. Sango closed hers soon after and Kagome turned away, wide eyed. Ichgio covered her eyes with her hands; her face, as well as the other girls, was crimson.

"That was really disturbing, Kisshu!" Ichigo shouted nervously. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"What'd Pudding miss?" the blond girl asked. "Let Pudding see, na no da!"

"Trust me, you don't want to!" both Kagome and Sango said at once.

"Hey! I was here first!" Kisshu answered, sitting, back down in the water and crossing his arms over some of the smaller rocks. The girls had moved downwards a ways, allowing the water to reach their mid necks. "I'm down... I'm down. Geez."

The girls slowly poked open their eyes, then sighed in relief. Sango removed her hands from Pudding's eyes. Ichigo looked at Kisshu nervously. "Y-you were here first?" she asked. "Aah! D-did you see m-me...?"

"Get undressed?" Kisshu smiled mischievously.

"OMG! You did!" Ichigo shouting, blushing like crazy.

"What happened? I heard you all screaaAAAHH!" Ryou, who had been close by when the girls screamed, yelled. The blond boy quickly turned around, wide eyed and blushing.

"Shirogane-san! You pervert!" All the girls shouted. Miroku showed up soon after. He had also heard the girls screaming and had come to check on them.

"What's the prob... woah!" the monk said smiling. All the girls picked up huge rocks and started throwing them at all the guys.

"You hentai's! Perverts! Sickos!" the girls yelled.

"Ow! Hey! Quit it!" the guys shouted. "It was-ow-an-ow-accident-OW!"

"Idiots," both InuYasha and Pai said in unison. They were in a tree that hung above the girls hot spring. "An echo?" they both said again before looking under the branches.

"A demon!" InuYasha stated after seeing Pai.

"A male Mew Mew?" Pai said sarcastically.

"A what? That better not be an insult!"

"And what if I said it was?"

InuYasha drew his sword. "Then I'd have to cut you in two!"

"I'd like to see you try. Someone of your intelligence surely can't do much."

"That's it, HAAH!" InuYasha shouted, slashing his sword at Pai. The purple haired alien moved out of the way and InuYasha cut the tree branch in half, causing him and Pai to plummet down into the center of the hot spring. They quickly darted up and spat out some water before realizing where they were. Everyone was staring at them wide eyed, mouths as low as they could go. Pai and InuYasha sweat dropped. "Don't get the wrong idea girls!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome begun.

"No wait, Kagome. Don't say it."

SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

**(SPLASH!)**

InuYasha was jerked down, taking Pai with him. Most of the water was splashed out and all the the girls, except Pudding, threw their arms around themselves. The water was still up around Pudding's mid chest while she was sitting down.

"Pudding doesn't think that helped, Kagome-oneechan, na no da!" Pudding stated.

"Don't rub it in!"

Pai and InuYasha lifted themselves back up.

"Aah! You perverts!" Sango, Kagome, and Ichigo screamed...

* * *

"Ouch, what happened to all of you?" Mint asked all the guys as they stumbled into Kaede's house. Mint as well as Lettuce, Zakuro, Shippo, and Kilala had come back not long before the others. The guys were covered in bright red hand prints; even Pai.

"That's not important!" InuYasha snapped.

"They were spying on us while we were in the hot spring!" Ichigo stated as she, Kagome, Pudding and Sango walked in. Faces bright red.

"WE'RE NOT!" all the guy's, except Kisshu yelled.

"I heard them scream so I came to see what happened!" Ryou pointed out.

"That is correct," Miroku added.

"Same here," InuYasha stated and Pai nodded in agreement.

Mint looked at Kisshu. "So... what's your excuse?"

"I umm, wasn't spying. Just watching without them knowing."

"Idiot," Zakuro and Pai said blankly.

"That was rude, Kisshu-san," Lettuce explained.

"Whaaat?" Kisshu whined. He pointed at Ichigo, Sango and Kagome. "They looked at me, too, ya know?"

"Waah!" Ichigo squeaked. She ran over to Kisshu and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "You jumped out of no where!"

"I jumped out from behind a rock... not no where," he added jokingly.

"Grrr, hey Kagome? Is there anyway you could get me one of those necklaces?"

"You mean the 'sit' necklace?" Kagome asked.

**(BAM!)**

InuYasha was instantly jerked down into the floor. "Oops! InuYasha, I didn't mean to say 'sit'!" **(BAM!)**

"UGH!" InuYasha cried out, being pulled further downwards.

"Aah! I said 'sit' again! I didn't realize that I was saying 'sit'!"

**(BAM! BAM!)**

"QUIT IT WILL YA!"

Kisshu looked down at the hole in the floor and gulped. _Please say that's the only necklace of its kind... If not, uuh, I'd prefer not to think_ about it!

"Say what?" Kagome asked innocently? "Si...?"

InuYasha jumped out of his little hole in the floor and quickly covered Kagome's mouth.

"Don't you _dare!" _InuYasha commanded. Kagome pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Before long, a huge riot had emerged. Kagome was continuously sitting InuYasha. Ichigo was now trying to choke Kisshu while Pai smacked the green haired alien boy on the head. In the far right corner of the house, Zakuro, Mint and Sango were slapping and yelling at Miroku for groping them. The small fox boy, Pudding and the demon cat were chewing on some candy, while thinking about how stupid everyone looked.

Opening the door, Lettuce sneaked out while everyone else was distracted. It was getting rather noisy so she thought it would be a good time to take a dip in the hot spring. Since the others were too busy trying to kill each other, Lettuce felt that she would not have to worry about having a repeat incident like Ichigo, Kagome and Sango's.

At arrival, Lettuce quickly undressed and sat down in a hot spring that had an average sized rock in the center, blocking entrance to the other side. Lettuce scooted over to the rock and rested against it, now closing her eyes. Slowly she found herself drifting into sleep... unknowing of a figure moving into the other side of the spring, resting his head against the same rock. He, too, unknowing of her being there.

Within a couple hours, Lettuce had re awoken. Looking up at the sky, she realized the sun was setting and stars were starting to appear in the sky. _Oh no! How long was I out for? _Lettuce asked herself. _I'd better go... it's getting late._

Just as the green haired girl pulled herself out of the water, the figure on the other side had done the same. Both jerked their heads towards each other and gasped.

"S-Shirogane-san!" Lettuce said, shocked.

"Lettuce-san!" Ryou shouted, in surprise, at the same time.

"OMG!" they both screamed as they jumped back down into the water. Their eyes instantly grew wide while their faces turned beet red.

_Aah! I can't believe this. _Lettuce said to herself. _I just saw him... he just saw me... nake... AAHH! So embarrassing! _

"Uh... Lettuce-san?" Ryou asked nervously.

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" She screamed.

"Uh! Calm down... that... wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Uhm! Uh... sorry!" She apologized, now blushing darker, and so was Ryou.

"I'm just wondering... why did you leave the cabin?"

"It uhm... was getting too noisy... and weird. Uh, why did you... uhm leave?

"For the same reason." Ryou and Lettuce turned around, pressed themselves against the rock and peeked around at each other. Both of them still blushing furiously. "We r-really need to get back. How about we close our eyes, then get dressed?"

Lettuce nodded. "All right," she replied.

Within a few minutes, both Ryou and Lettuce were completely dried off and dressed. On the way home, neither spoke a single word to the other. Embarrassment was definitely evident, not only shown through the awkward silence, but also through the red skin tone that seemed to have stained their faces. Once back, their friends practically attacked them.

"Where do you think you were?" Ichigo and Mint asked angerly. Lettuce and Ryou looked at each other nervously, then jerked their heads away. When neither of them answered, everyone noticed Lettuce's and Ryou's bright red faces and slightly wet hair.

"Oooooh..," they all said in a tone, that if at all possible, made Lettuce and Ryou blush darker. Before Kisshu had a chance to add his perverted comment, a flash of blinding light, just outside the cabin, interfered. Everyone poked their heads outside to see what had happened. To their surprise, a small auburn haired alien boy stood right in front of them. The transport anima next to him. It had some strange device strapped around its neck.

"Tuh-TART?" All the Mew Mews, Kisshu, Pai and Ryou exclaimed at once. Surprised expressions across their faces.


	11. The Final Battle Arrives!

**Kissu Kisshu:** WooT! I got the last chappie posted on my bday! Yay! XP

**Erin Moon: **You're welcome, I think they're called Author's notes... Hehe, that was a fun part to write. But just say it's not a good chapter to read while in class. XD My friend borrowed my note book so she could read it. Well, she decided to read it while in her drivers ed class, while the teacher was showing them how to do something. LOL All of sudden, she would just burst out laughing... I bet she had the teacher freaked out. lol

**mew raven and mew cherry: **lol... knowing that pervert, he'd probably like it. XD

**Wendy: **Yeah, I can tell yer still hyper from camp. XD Ya know, I haven't been camping since I was 12. O.o

**Shina Xhou: **Hehe, thanks. Aw, now ya got me wonderin' where they're from. I'll try and check it out when ya post it. ;)

**BLACKCAT:** Sorry! Here's the chapter! O.O :LOL: XD This chapter took a while to type and edit cause it's by far my longest one. Hope ya enjoy.

**tenderflowers: **No.Good cliffie! XD I love using them, but I don't like readin' em.(lol) Here's your update. lol

**IchigoGal: **I always knew boys were perverts! lol I even got my eleven year old nephew to admit it. O.o Oh and when me and a couple of my friends were talking one day, I said "Ryou is a pervert... just no one realizes." Baka-chansaid 'Exactly!'and Yokoshima-chan just looked at us like we were crazy. O.o lol BUT HE IS! XDD  
anyways... on with the story, mya:3

**Diclaimer: **I do not own TMM, SM, IY.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**'The Finale Battle Arrives!'**_

"Yay! Tar Tar-kun is here to take us all home, na no da!" Pudding cheered.

"Yeah, right!" Tart replied. "I just came to get Kisshu and Pai. There's no way I'm rescuing the rest of y..."

Pudding quickly tackled Tart, interrupting his sentence, as they both fell backwards. "Thankies, Tar Tar-kun!"

"Are you deaf? I told you I'm NOT helping you!"

"Pudding wuves Tar Tar-kun... so kind, na no da!"

"UGH! Some... body... save... me!" Tart whined.

"Who's the midget?" InuYasha asked.

"He's sooooo cuuuute!" Kagome said in a high-pitched voice. Tart glared at InuYasha and shoved Pudding off.

"Don't call me a midget, you dirty mutt!" Tart yelled at the dog boy.

"Whad'ja say?" InuYasha shouted back, as he drew his sword.

"You heard me!"

"That's it! You asked for it. Now I'm gonna cut ya in half!"

"Just try!"

"FINE! It's your funeral!" InuYasha finished, now starting towards the small alien boy.

"InuYasha, he's just a little kid!" Kagome scolded. "SIT BOY!"

"AAHHHGG!" InuYasha cried out; being forced down into the ground.

"Ha ha! Serves ya right!" Tart laughed. Pai walked over to the auburn haired alien and smacked him hard in the back of the head. "OW! Whadja do that for?" Tart reached his hand up to the back of his head and rubbed the sore knot. "Owie..."

"You insolent fool!" Pai shouted angerly. "What persuaded you to use what little energy we had left, then waste Yusouki's precious energy as well? Not to mention you stole my prototype Mind Control Mechanism collar.!"

"I just saved you!"

"You did nothing! I might have forgiven you if you would have thought things through and postponed transporting anywhere for a day or two. If you would have done so, then much less time would have been needed before returning to our own dimension."

"Yeah? Well... who needs you anyway!" Tart cried out. He turned around and ran off into the forest.

"Tar Tar-kun, wait for Pudding, na no da!" the monkey girl called after Tart. Standing up, she, too, ran off into the forest. Everyone else glared at Pai, even InuYasha.

"Do you think you could be any more cold hearted?" Sango asked.

"He was only a small child trying to help his friends," Miroku added.

"That was really mean," Kagome stated. "Shouldn't you look for them?"

"They will be back so I see no reason to waste our energy, as well," Pai replied calmly. He turned back towards the cabin and walked in. It was too dark to look for them so they had no choice but to listen to Pai this one time. Everyone took one last look at the forest, sighed, then walked inside the cabin as well. Pudding and Tart would be fine... They can take care of themselves... right?

* * *

"Wait for Pudding, na no da!" the monkey girl called to Tart.

"Leave me alone!" Tart answered, turning his head slightly to yell. "Go back to you frie.." Before the young alien boy could finish his sentence, he ran head on into a tree. Pudding quickly jumped onto Tart and tightened her grip around him, so he couldn't teleport. "H-hey! Get off me!"

"Not till Tar Tar-kun talks with Pudding, na no da!"

Tart struggled around for a few minutes, but after failing to get loose from Pudding's death hold, he sighed, then reluctantly agreed to talk.

"So, what do ya wanna talk about anyways?"

""Pudding doesn't know," she said hyperly. "Pudding just wanted Tar Tar-kun to come back, na no da."

"So you tackled me just because I didn't wanna go back!"

"Yep! So will Tar Tar-kun came back to the cabin?"

Before Tart could reply, a hoard of demons attacked. Some were huge beasts with spikes down their backs, needle like teeth and huge talons. Others were much smaller, but speed was on their side and their bite was much worse then their bark.

Pudding yelped when one of the smaller demons bit into her shoulder. Tart quickly grabbed the bantam demon and threw it off Pudding, but one of the bigger ones tried to crush them with it's knife like claws soon after. Once it moved its scaly paw, Pudding and Tart were gone; only to reappear above the beast. Tart had grabbed Pudding and teleported away just before the beast could stomp them to the ground.

"Thank you Tar Tar-kun!" Pudding said before giving Tart a kiss on the cheek, which obviously freaked him out. "Now it's Pudding's turn to help Tar Tar-kun, na no da! Mew Mew Pudding... MetamorphoSIS!

Though transforming seemed to be of little help. Soon after, all the demons ganged up on Tart and Pudding. Both were knocked to the ground effortlessly. When they stood back up, the petite demons quickly attacked, forcing the monkey girl and alien boy into a corner with no way out. The larger demons instantly surrounded Pudding and Tart, making escape seem highly unlikely.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Kaede's home, Pai was still being given the evil eye from everyone else. They all stayed on the far left side of the room, even Kisshu and Ryou, while Pai was all alone on the right side. The purple haired alien opened his eyes and found everyone wide awake and glaring at him.

"Are all of you still agitated over my treatment of Tart and my refusal to search for both him and the monkey?" Pai asked. Everyone nodded. "Very well then. It seems that no one will find sleep tonight if I do not bring them back."

With that said, Pai teleported out of the cabin and into the forest. It didn't take long for Pai to find the trapped monkey and alien boy. He just had to follow the screaming. Quickly, Pai pulled out his fan and shot a blast at the demons around Pudding and Tart.

As soon as a path was cleared, the eldest alien teleported over to Tart and Pudding, picked them up, then teleported back to the cabin. Once back, Kagome hastily tended to Pudding's wounds. Tart wasn't in too bad of shape, so he just sat down in the room with the others.

"Yo, cat girl," Tart began rudely. "Those freaky Sailor people wanted me to tell you they're 'fine' and 'good luck on your finale battle'."

Ichigo sighed in relief. She was glad all the Sailor Scouts were fine and back in their own dimension, but the mention of the battle worried her. She knew something strange happened to her, but she didn't know what it was. Ichigo glanced over at Yusouki sadly. _Once back in our time, I'll have no choice but to fight._

"So you have met the Sailor Scouts, Tart-san?" Lettuce asked politely.

"Yeah, I met them," he answered. "They were crazy and they wouldn't stop hugging and petting me... and saying how cute I am! I'm glad I'm away from that dimension."

Pudding bounced out from the small room and sat down next to Tart. A few minutes later, everyone was a sleep, which seemed to be the only relaxation that the Mew Mews received as they awaited the finale battle...

* * *

During the next morning, everyone awoke early, but Yusouki's energy was not fully recharged. Mostly everyone stayed and watched the kirema anima, but Miroku couldn't resist groping the girls again. Tart noticed this and once the girls were done beating the perverted monk to a pulp, the alien boy pulled the pervert outside.

"Don't touch my Pudding... GOT IT?" Tart shouted.

"Um, okaaaay," Miroku replied.

"I love Pudding, but don't tell anyone!"

"Suuure. So you love pudding... do you want me to make some?"

"You can make Pudding?" O.O

Miroku pulled out a bowl and grabbed some ingredients from Kagome's bag. Tart watched on as Miroku mixed everything together.

"Do you mold it or something?"

Miroku looked up at Tart. "You don't mold pudding. You eat it."

"WHAT?" Tart shouted.

Miroku sighed, then reached the pudding, that he had just made up to the confused Tart. They both explained about pudding the food and Pudding the girl. Tart looked at the pudding, then took a bite.

"Wow, this is pretty good."

"Tar Tar-kun!" Pudding shouted, running out of the cabin. Tart turned his head towards the monkey girl.

"What?" he asked.

"Time to go, na no da!"

Tart nodded his head and he and Pudding ran back into the cabin. Pai had moved the mind controlled Yusouki outside and told everyone not of their dimension to stay within the cabin. That way everyone who shouldn't be transported wouldn't.

The oldest alien typed in their dimensions coordinates into the mind control mechanism. Everybody waved good bye as they were enshrouded in the oh-too-familiar glow of light. As they were being transported, the mind control mechanism broke and flew off, being scattered throughout time and worlds. As soon as the portal opened, Ichigo and Ryou were thrown out. Ichigo opened her eyes and found herself noise to noise with Ryou.

"WAAHH! Shi-Shirogane-san?" she screamed, jumping away.

Ryou looked around. "Uhm, I guess we're back," Ryou stated, trying to change the subject.

"Y-yeah..."

The portal, all of a sudden, increased in size. Ryou and Ichigo jerked their heads up only to reveal Yusouki coming out of the portal. With its collar gone, its desire to fight was back and there was nothing to stop it. Ichigo's eyes grew wide and she stepped back.

"No... no... no," Ichigo breathed. Her heart started to race and she found herself feeling sick. "It's time... The battle..."

"Ichigo... Ichigo! HEY! ICHIGO!" Ryou shouted, but the pink haired Mew Mew said nothing. Ryou grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her. "Stay calm, Ichigo!"

The blond boy felt the earth tremble when the kirema anima landed. Ryou turned his head towards the fierce beast, eyes wide as he continued to try and snap Ichigo out of her own little world. When Ichigo didn't react in any way, Ryou fully turned around towards the kirema anima and prepared himself for the battle. He had promised to protect the Mew Mews with his life and now it was time to prove it... or so he thought.

A blue light zipped between Ryou and Yusouki. This stopping the creature's movements for a moment. The blond teen turned his head to where the attack had come from. Mint stood a few yards away, her weapon drawn. Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding were behind her. They, too, had their weapons drawn and ready to launch when needed. The Mew Mews quickly ran towards Ryou and Ichigo.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce shouted.

"Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding added, her attack mixing with Lettuce's.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Zakuro commenced; letting her whip join the others attacks... but, just like before, the attacks did nothing. Mint walked over to Ichigo and slapped her.

"This is not the time to freak out on us, Ichigo!" Mint shouted angerly. Ichigo lifted her hand up to her face and lowered her eyes sadly. Mint turned towards the other girls and sighed. "It looks like it's up to us since Ichigo won't do anything."

"I-I'm scared..," Ichigo stated quietly.

"So? We all are, but there's no way I'm letting that 'thing' beat us." Ichigo kept her eyes focused on the ground. "You're hopeless," Mint added coldly before turning back around to face Yusouki.

The kirema anima had been focusing its energy and as soon as the Mew Mews were about to launch their attacks, Yusouki fired at them; knocking them all to the ground. Ichigo jerked her head up and gasped. Ryou ran to their aid, but he, too, was knocked to the ground by the same blue light. When everyone tried to get up, they found out that they couldn't move at all.

"What's wrong with us?" Ryou questioned; trying to force himself up. "It doesn't feel like any thing's broken, but for some reason, I can't seem to get any of my muscles to work."

"Me either!" Lettuce added.

"Pudding can't move, na no daaaa!" the monkey girl cried.

Yusouki drew its blades, the exact same ones it used to fatally wound Ryou and Kisshu earlier. Floating closer, the kirema anima prepared to slaughter the defenseless Mew Mews, as well as Ryou. The girls turned their faces away and closed their eyes. Fear pounding at their stomachs. As Yusouki lifted its blade up high, Ichigo called forth her 'Strawberry Bell' and launched an attack. To everyone's amazement, it actually did some damage.

"That's it!" Ryou shouted to Ichigo. "It didn't expect you to attack it, so it's guard was down. That means it is not unbeatable!"

Ichigo pulled her strawberry bell in front of her and drew her eyes down. "Right!" she agreed. Yusouki turned around, facing the cat girl, and charged towards her. This time it didn't back down. Ichigo prepared another attack, but the kirema anima transported behind her and forcefully pounded her into the ground. It obviously wanted to finish her off fast.

Ichigo slowly lifted herself up and glared at the kirema anima. It backed away for a moment, but quickly went for her again. This time it threw her into the air, before ramming her into the ground once more.

"AAHH!" she screamed in pain, but still managed to lift herself up to her knees. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

'ICHIGO!' she heard everyone cry out. When the pink haired girl looked over at the others, she noticed everyone staring at her, eyes full of fear as tears steamed down their cheeks.

The pain continued to thump and when she tilted her head downwards, Ichigo noticed a blade sticking out of her chest; barely missing her heart. A figure from atop a building gasped at the sight, but as it was about to jump down to her aid, another figure grabbed it.

"Not yet," the other figure said in a serious tone.

"But I can't just let her die," the first figure said. "I promised she'd be safe!"

"Just wait and see what happens." Sitting back down, the figures watched the gory battle.

Ichigo gasped at realization that a painfully sharp blade sticking out of her. It was just low enough to cut some of her dress loose. Blood started to trickle down her chest and onto her dress. Ichigo slowly lifted her hands up to the blade. As soon as she placed her hands around it, Yusouki withdrew its sword, badly slitting the palms of her hands and her fingers.

She cried out as the pain finally hit her at full force. The thumping in her chest now erupted, biting and tearing at her forcefully. Quickly, Ichigo threw her arms around herself as she continuously cried out in pain.

"IT HURTS! IT... EEHG... HURTS! AAAHHHG," she cried.

Blood was now pouring from the wound and her arms became covered in the sticky substance. Ichigo lowered herself to the ground; her grip tightening around herself. She found herself throwing her blooded hands to the ground as she began clawing fiercely at the dirt.

'Ichigo, don't give in now!' she heard her friends shout. Somehow, she managed to look up at them. They were trying desperately to pull themselves out of the somewhat magnetic force that was holding them down. Tears continued down the Mew Mew's faces as they placed their hands below themselves, pushing upwards. They managed to lift themselves half way up.

"S-strawberry bell..," Ichigo said weakly.

The other Mew Mews held up their weapons and the weapons started to glow. Ichigo rolled over in her pool of blood and glared painfully at the kirema anima, who had moved closer to the beaten up cat girl. Ryou somehow pushed himself up completely. He quickly grabbed a hold of Yusouki, giving Ichigo a chance to gather the attacks. The kirema anima threw the blond teen off and turned towards him.

_That's right... focus on me, _Ryou said to himself. _That way, you will have no defense. Just like Mamoru __and his rose. I didn't understand back then, but the reason his rose punctured the kirema anima was because it was focusing on me. It's weak when it's not prepared._

The kirema anima moved over top of Ryou and everyone watched in horror as the creature started to swing its blade down.

"NOW!" Ichigo shouted as the attacks finished transferring to her weapon. "Ribbon... Strawberry... SURPRISE!"

The kirema anima was hit head on with the mighty attack. Before it disintegrated, Yusouki jerked around and slit Ichigo's right cheek... though it was nothing compared to the wound on her chest.

The magnetic bind that Yusouki had placed on the others had finally lifted. They stood up and looked around. After pursuing this battle for so long, nobody could believe it was over. They quickly ran to Ichigo, who said she was fine now. That was far from the truth as the pain was still clawing at her forcefully, but she refused to let anyone know. She didn't want to worry everyone.

"Sorry I doubted you," Mint stated. "You actually didn't mess it up."

"Gee, thanks," Ichigo replied, annoyed. "Uhh... hey, where's Kisshu, Tart and Pai?"

Everybody looked at one another for a moment.

"Maybe they were thrown into another area of Tokyo," Zakuro noted.

"That could be it," Lettuce agreed.

"May..," Ichigo begun before a voice from atop a building interrupted.

"Yo, Koneko-chan!" the voice shouted before jumping down.

Ichigo turned around only to have an arm swing around her waist and a hand pressed firmly on the back of her head. Before Ichigo could realize what was happening, Kisshu had pulled her into an intense kiss. Everyone's jaws dropped as their eyes bulged out of their sockets. Ichigo gasped, which she soon realized to be the dumbest thing she had ever done. Not wasting any time, Kisshu inserted his tongue, then rubbed it against the inside of her mouth, causing Ichigo to squeak and tighten her eyes. She found herself unable to move. The battle with Yusouki must have taken a lot more out of her than she had previously thought.

Meanwhile, Pai watched from the top of a building. "Disgraceful!" he scolded.

"Uhm, Pai?" Tart began. "Why do you have your hand over my eyes?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yeah I do. Did someone get sliced up?" Tart grabbed Pai's hand and moved it away from his eyes. "EEWWWWW! That's gross!" Tart complained; looking down at Kisshu and Ichigo. "QUICK! Put your hand back over my eyes!" Pai did so, then looked back down and sweat dropped.

* * *

While the cat girl was distracted, Kisshu slithered his hand, that was around her waist, up her back towards the wound. As soon as he reached the hole, Ichigo subconsciously flinched as a sharp pain went through her chest. Kisshu's, now blood stained, hand started to glow. Nobody realized. They were still too shocked over Kisshu's sudden kiss. Ichigo's eyes relaxed as a soft, warm and soothing energy filled her body. The horrible pain slowly started to fade.

* * *

"Are they done yet?" Tart asked.

"No," Pai replied.

"Are they done yet?"

"No."

"Are they done yet?"

"No!"

"... Are they done yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!"

(A/N: I don't own shrek... I just changed the quote around a bit. XDD)

* * *

Kisshu slowly pulled out, licking Ichigo's lips one last time.

"He didn't," Mint said in a shocked voice.

"He couldn't," Ryou added.

"He wouldn't," Lettuce gasped. Pudding just stared on.

"He could, he would, and he did... so get over it," Zakuro said calmly.

Kisshu had completely pulled away now. Both he and Ichigo were panting roughly. "Ga... gotcha... kuh, ko... Koneko-chan," Kisshu said between breath; smirking the entire time. Ichigo just stood there, staring at him, wide eyed, as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't know what to think. Kisshu licked his lips. "Yum... we... s-should do this... again... some... some tuh, time."

"N... no way! You... per...vert," Ichigo managed to say; now starting to catch her breath.

Kisshu smirked again. "Heh, bye bye, honey..." He then phased away. Ichigo, who was blushing darkly, looked over at her friends.

"Why... why did you all just stand there?"

"Uh, I-Ichigo..," Mint started, "Your wound..."

The pink haired girl looked down at her chest. Surprisingly, the wound had disappeared, leaving only a few blood stains and a ripped dress. "Where'd it go?" Ichigo then remembered the pleasant feeling that had went through her body as well as the bottle of energy Kisshu had been carrying with him. "He used the last of the time energy on me!"

* * *

"Aww, too bad I didn't make her mine," Kisshu whined. "Oh well," Kisshu licked his lips, "at least I had fun... heheh."

Pai walked over to Kisshu, who was sitting on the edge of the building. "You idiot!" Pai scolded. "You ruined everything. We no longer have any energy left to recreate the kirema anima!"

"So? I don't think we should have a kirema anima that is stronger than we are."

"Uhm, I kinda agree with Kisshu this time," Tart added. "It did cause us a lot of trouble."

"Because Kisshu let his jealously take over," Pai announced. "Just make sure it never and I mean NEVER happens again!" With that said, Pai teleported away; Tart soon after.

Kisshu smiled and looked back down at Ichigo. Keiichiro had shown up a few minutes ago and explained that they had only been gone for a few hours in this dimension. They were glad to hear this. That meant that they didn't have to explain anything to their parents. As everyone walked off, Ichigo turned around and shouted, "Just you wait Kisshu! Next time we meet, I'm going to get you back for that kiss!"

Kisshu smirked, "We'll see Koneko-chan... We'll see."

**(The End.)**

* * *

**Kissu Kisshu: **Finally finished typing it... I don't like typing even though I'm pretty fast. -.- Well, now that the final chapter has been put up, that should give me more time in the morning to write as well. I have like 20 ideas for other TMM fanfictions that I hope to complete sooner or later... though it'll probably be a while. XDD Also, if anyone would like to check out some of my fanart, my name is Kish on Neko-Tokyo. I only have three pics up so far, but I'm planning on sending more later.(If I would just get off my lazy butt :lol: )  
I'm also planning on working on my forum more often now since the members have dwindled, but if anyone here wants to join, then I'll add the link to my profile. Anyone want to:3  
Anyways, bye bye for now! 


End file.
